


Innocence

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: Daddy, Papa, and their Baby Boy ❤️ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Incest Play, Levi has a play room, Little Space, Little!Levi, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Papa!Mike, Praise Kink, Taboo, daddy!erwin, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Levi has a nightmare and needs his Daddy and Papa to make everything better ❤️❤️
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Series: Daddy, Papa, and their Baby Boy ❤️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724077
Comments: 47
Kudos: 176
Collections: Anathema





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t read the tags, this DOES have incest play and age play. 
> 
> Yes, I love it.
> 
> No, I don’t care if you don’t. Don’t read it because I won’t respond to negativity.

Sleeping was, easily, in Erwin's top five favorite things to do. It didn’t matter if it was a twenty-minute power nap or a thirteen-hour crash after a really daunting case at work. He could sleep in any position, on any piece of furniture, at any time of the day, and still be completely content. Something that wasn’t easy, though, keeping the grumbles at bay when he was unexpectedly woken up from his slumber because it wasn’t an easy task to accomplish. Today, it was a poke, a deep prod, aimed directly between a pair of his ribs that jolted him awake with a snort. Erwin was prepared to give the perpetrator a piece of his mind until he realized that is was one of his favorite people on the face of the earth.

“Levi? Honey, is everything okay?”

Dawn was just beginning to creep its color across the curtains that hung in the window, so the room was still dark, but the nightlight on the wall illuminated the boy's face. There were bags under his eyes, which were a little bloodshot with slightly droopy eyelids. It was pretty easy to tell he hadn’t slept yet, or if he had, it hasn’t gone very well. He clutched a stuffed starfish plushy to his chest, which made Erwin worry even more because that was a specific plushy from the boy's collection, and the extremely oversized long-sleeve shirt, decorated with a giant sun, had a few wrinkles in it like he’d been wearing it for a while. His eyes were wet like he’d been crying and his fingers were pale from their hard clutch on the toy.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Erwin rubbed at his eye and sat up on his elbow.

“P-papa said I could come lay with you.” Levi's voice was soft, muffled by the starfish, and very childlike.

“He did?” Erwin looked over his shoulder to find the other half of the bed completely empty but rumpled. He hadn’t felt anyone leave the bed, so he was still trying to bring his mind together.

“He was leaving for his run, but I think he heard me watching TV.” Levi ran a small hand through his hair and tried to stifle a yawn again the back of the stuffed toy. “I know I shouldn’t be up…”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Erwin slid back to make a bit of room and pulled the blankets. “Come on, honey.”

The boy’s eyes sparkled as he climbed into the spot and pressed himself and the toy into Erwin's chest. He nuzzled into Erwin's body and huffed out a deep breath when a large hand rubbed his upper arm.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin tugged the blankets up around Levi's chin and settled back into his pillow. Levi flinched at the question and took a moment to respond.

“N-nothing…” His voice was still hushed, like he was embarrassed.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Erwin grimaced when Levi nodded against him. “Oh, honey. It’s alright. You’re safe.”

Levi shivered so Erwin tried to pull back enough to see his face but the boy just hid in the fluffy toy. He tutted and carded his fingers through Levi's hair, lingering for a moment to scratch at his scalp.

“Was it the big monsters again?” Soft hair tickled his skin when Levi nodded for a second time.

“T-they got me, but…but you and Papa just stood by and watched. Y-you d-didn’t try to save me.” Levi sniffled a little bit.

“Baby, shh shh. Hey, now. Your papa and I will _always_ save you.” Erwin pressed a kiss to the top of Levi's head and held the boy even closer.

“You pr-promise, daddy?” Levi sniffled and rubbed his nose.

“Of course I do, honey. Daddy and papa love you so much. We would never let anything happen to our boy.” Erwin's heart ached because Levi hadn’t been like this in a while. The boy hiccupped and sniffled harder. “Shh, shh. It’s okay. Daddy's here.”

He held Levi for a few more minutes, but the boy’s tears showed no signs of stopping. Erwin contemplated grabbing his phone off the table to call Mike back home, even though he knew how much his husband loved keeping his routine. Their boy, however, was simply more important, especially in this condition. He found it surprising that Mike would have even _left_ had he seen Levi with the stuffie, so that made him a little upset. He wondered if his husband would know exactly when Levi got out of bed and went to his own room.

“I’m going to grab my phone, okay? I need to call papa.” Erwin pressed a kiss to the top of Levi's head but the moment he moved, the boy sobbed even more. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Levi. Baby, what’s wrong?”

“D-don’t call him, daddy. I don’t want papa to be m-mad at me.” Fat tears dropped onto the sleeve of Levi's shirt as he pressed it against his face.

“Sweetheart, why would papa be mad at you? You haven’t done anything wrong.” Erwin brushed the hair from his face.

“I-I-I h-hid Mr. Starf-fish under my blank-kets when he opened m-my door so he would go o-on his run.” The poor boy hiccupped and sniffled through the entire sentence with large sobs.

“Oh, baby.” Erwin pulled him close again and wrapped both arms around his body to cradle him. “Honey, your papa would only be upset because we want to take care of you, baby. You don’t have to hide from us. We will never be mad to stay home and make sure you’re okay. Not ever, little one.”

“B-but he likes g-going on his run.” The words were muffled when Levi pulled the sleeves over his fingers and rubbed his face.

“He does, but do you know what he loves more than his runs?” Erwin smiled when Levi sniffled quickly and looked up at him.

“What?”

“You.” Erwin grinned softly when Levi's eyes widened as he rubbed the tear trails off the boy’s cheeks. “He does. He told me. He especially loves when you sleep on his chest and he gets to protect you the _whole_ time. He really loves you, Levi. We both love you more than anything.”

“You really mean it?” Levi snuggled deeper into Erwin’s chest.

“Absolutely, sweetie. You know daddy would never lie to you.” Erwin squeezed the boy and placed a dramatically loud kiss on his temple. Levi giggled madly and wiggled in his arms. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Erwin made sure the blankets were comfortable around them when he was sure the tears were over with, just hoping the boy would finally be able to sleep. When Mike got back, he knew the man would probably want to situate Levi between them, but until then Levi could doze. The boy settled quickly, tucking one arm against his chest to hold the plushie and letting the other drape over Erwin's side, but it didn’t last for long. Erwin had long since let his eyes close, but that did nothing to deter him from feeling Levi staring up at him. He cracked his lids and found a pair of silver irises twinkling at him with a nervous flame behind tuff’s of pink and purple fluff.

“You should be getting some sleep, little mister.” Erwin tugged the hem of Levi's shirt down when he felt it it ride up and tickle his stomach.

Levi grumbled softly and pulled his hands together to twiddle with his fingers. He broke eye contact with Erwin and stared at his fingers as they twisted around one another. He tugged both sleeve to cover his hands, pressed them against his mouth, and stilled the movements of his body in a tight freeze. This didn’t go unnoticed at all, but Erwin felt like there were words unsaid.

“What on your mind, sweetie?” When Levi didn’t respond, Erwin curled his finger under the boy's chin and gently tilted his face until their eyes met again. “Come on, now. You know you can tell daddy anything.”

“I…um…” Levi averted his eyes and tugged at his fingers again. The boy sighed heavily and shook his head like he didn’t want to say it.

“Hey, come on now. Daddy can’t read your mind. You have to use your words, remember?” He soothed the hair away from Levi's face and booped the tip of his nose.

“I…I…” Levi gulped loudly and grumbled again. “Can I h-have a kiss, daddy?”

“Of course, Levi.” Erwin gathered the boy in his arms and pressed a long kiss to his cheek. He nuzzled his temple before putting one there also.

They laid there for a moment, Levi tucked safely against Erwin's chest, snuggled deep in his arms. After a few minutes, though, the boy started to get antsy and wiggly again.

“Levi. Pumpkin, you need to get some sleep.” Erwin tried to keep the firmness out of his voice, but the boy wasn’t going to feel good later if he didn’t go to sleep. “Are you thirsty? Do you want some juice?”

“No, daddy.” Levi spoke lowly, more like a mumble, and that caught Erwin's attention even more. “I…I want – Daddy can I…can I have a grown-up kiss?”

Erwin felt his heart skip a beat, but in the freaking out kind of way. He looked down at the boy squirming against him and then to the stuffed animal. He felt Levi squirm again, most likely at the fact that he hadn’t answered yet.

“Levi, that’s not – baby, daddy isn’t supposed to give you grown up kisses when you have Mr. Starfish.” His voice was steady and soft, so the boy didn’t get the impression he’d done anything wrong.

“B-but why?” Levi's voice cracked as he pushed back enough to find Erwin's face.

“Well, grown-up kisses are only for when grown ups want to show how much the love each other.” Erwin knew the moment those words left his lips that they were the wrong ones.

“You…you don’t love me, daddy?”

The blonde could immediately see the look of absolute defeat and loss on the boy's face. Before he could get a word out, tears collected in Levi's eyes and waterfalled over his cheeks like heavy rain. A thick, deep sob filled the room when Levi covered his face with the starfish and Erwin immediately panicked.

“Baby, no. No, honey, of course I love you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” He sat up quickly and tugged Levi sideways into his lap.

“T-then w-why can’t I-I have a k-kiss?” Levi mumbled and hiccupped through his toy.

“Levi, sweetheart, you can have all of the regular kisses that you want. You know that.” Erwin punctuated this by peppering kisses across as much of Levi's face as he could.

“B-but I want dif-different ones!” Levi kicked his legs out in a tantrum as he still choked over his sobs.

“Hey, hey, calm down. You’re going to make yourself sick.” Erwin gently pried Levi's face away from the plushie to thumb the tears from his cheeks.

“Why can’t I h-have g-grown-up kisses?” The boy clenched and unclenched his fists in irritation, compressing the fluff between his fingers.

“Baby…” Erwin felt his heart break because in any other situation, he would already have Levi pressed into the mattress with all the kisses he could handle. “Okay, listen. So, you remember that daddy and papa got Mr. Starfish for you for a special reason, right? For when you want to feel like our real life little boy and you want us to treat you super little?”

“Mmhm.” Levi sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

“You know that Mr. Starfish is supposed to protect you, especially when we aren’t home or can’t be with you, right?” Erwin caressed the boy's cheek lovingly when he gave another affirming nod. “Well, his job is to protect you from bad people, so, if I give you grown-up kisses when you have Mr. Starfish, he might see me as a bad person and then get mad at me.”

“But you’re not a bad person, daddy! Why would he think that?” Levi looked to the plush toy and back at Erwin with a concerned look on his face.

“Because, baby, daddies aren't supposed to touch little boys like that, especially their real life ones. So, he would think I was being a bad man if I gave you grown-up kisses. Do you understand, pumpkin?” Erwin felt a bit better when Levi hummed slightly and nodded his head.

The blonde sat there watching his boy calm down and smiling at him when their eyes made contact. For a second, Erwin thought the issue was resolved when Levi's tears dried up and he stopped shaking, but then the raven changed the game. In a blur, Levi twisted out of Erwin’s lap and hurled Mr. Starfish through the bedroom doorway into the hallway.

“Levi!” Erwin was stern but surprised all around, even more so when the raven gave him puppy-dog eyes. “Honey, what–”

“Daddy, please…” Levi gripped the blankets in his fists and shuffled back into Erwin's lap. “He can’t see now, daddy. I know you’re not bad.”

“Levi, I–” Erwin felt himself blush, hard, but an electric current of caution still fluttered in his blood.

“Win…the nightmare was so bad…please.” He curled in on himself and pressed his face into Erwin's neck.

This had never happened before, so he wasn’t sure how to move forward. Erwin felt stuck between a rock and a hard place because Levi broke the scene, even for just a moment, so he wanted to comfort him in the way a husband should but also coddle him like the child he needed to feel like. Levi nuzzled against his throat and whimpered softly when Erwin wrapped his arms in a tight hold to press them together.

“Come here, darling.” He laid back sideways into his pillows and pulled the blankets back over them before cupping Levi's face. “Let daddy make it all better.”

Levi gasped into the kiss, like it had come unexpectedly, but his body reacted like that of a starving man being offered food. He returned the kiss with submissive vigor, opening his mouth the instant Erwin’s tongue swept across his bottom lip. It was sloppy, uncalculated, like Levi had never been kissed a day before in his life, but the blonde got the idea that that was the desired intent. Erwin pulled one of Levi’s legs over his waist and tugged until the boy was pressed flush against his chest with his other leg tucked between strong thighs. The boy moaned into the kiss, groaned with each swipe of their tongues against one another, and scratched against the bareness of the skin underneath his fingers. Erwin’s chest quickly became littered in tiny crescent-shaped marks from Levi grabbing and releasing small grips of his pecs. They kissed for minutes, so many that Erwin lost count, but even through all of that he could tell that Levi needed more. The boy was nearly vibrating under his touch when he let his hands wander beneath his shirt, and that was more than enough to given Erwin the green light.

“My gorgeous little boy.” Erwin groaned when Levi whimpered into his mouth. He let one hand slip into one of the leg holes of Levi’s racecar shorts, groaning softly when he found nothing beneath them. “Daddy knows something better than kissing that might help you feel even better.”

“R-really?” Levi’s voice squeaked as he blushed.

“Mmhm.” Erwin knuckled over his cheek and nuzzled his nose. “Do you want to try it baby? I’ll make everything all better.”

“Do you promise, daddy?” The boy was careful with his question, as if Erwin would change his mind or pull away.

“Oh, sweetheart, I promise. When daddy is done, you won’t even remember what the nightmare was about, my little one.” Erwin finished the sentence by capturing Levi in a soft, but dominating kiss.

The blonde maneuvered them again to flip Levi over, putting the boy’s back against his chest with an arm under him, and pressed a hand flat against Levi's stomach. The boy blushed even harder, made small squeaking noises as his body was positioned to please the larger man. Erwin's fingers caressed the smooth skin just above the hem of Levi's shorts while pressing kisses to that spot just behind the raven's ear.

“My prince. Is it okay if I see more?” Erwin's voice was low but teasingly soft. Levi whimpered sharply and arched into the man's touch. “Can daddy take your shorts off, sweetie? I really want to see my baby.”

Levi nodded quickly as he hid his face in his hands and Erwin would allow the coverage, for now, since they were breaching new territory. He palmed over the crotch of the fabric, holding back a groan when he felt the boy's erection, before moving to grab a handful of the part covering Levi's hip and push it down. Erwin gently lifted the dainty hip with his other hand to completely remove the fabric and drop it over the edge of the bed. The blonde's breath caught in his lungs when the boy's lower body was exposed. Everything was shaved, warm, moisturized to a sinful smoothness, just the way Levi liked feeling when he wanted to be little.

“Look at my beautiful little angel.” He used both hands to caress the pale, bare thighs as he lavished small kisses to the back of Levi's head.

“Daddy…kisses…” Levi titled his head back enough to mouth at Erwin's chin as he balled his fists together and pressed his arms against his chest.

Erwin obliged, licking into the boys mouth while moving his large hands to the inside of Levi's thighs. He rubbed, squeezed, and massaged as much as he could reach until the raven was squirming against him. Every other breath Levi fought for tapered out into a moan that Erwin was happy to swallow.

“Oh, Levi. Mmm, you’re so _soft_ , baby.” Erwin growled when Levi's legs twitched. “Show me just a little bit more, my love. Can you life your shirt up for daddy?”

Levi made a soft squeak. His hands trembled a little, fists clenching and unclenching a few more times before moving to grip the bottom hem of the overly large garment. It was lifted above his belly button, but that wasn’t where Erwin wanted it. Under the soft instructions of the blonde, Levi pulled his shirt up until it was pooled on his collar bone, exposing his entire upper torso. A deep pink blush radiated from the boy’s cheeks and down his throat to spread across his chest, as if Erwin had never seen him like this before.

“My god.” Erwin breathed the words into Levi’s shoulder and pressed against his back. “Pumpkin, you are so pretty. You’re such a beautiful boy.”

Levi shivered as the words settled deep into his body and made goosebumps sprout over his skin. Erwin let one of his thighs go to smooth a hand over Levi’s chest, purposefully thumbing over the budding, sensitive nipples.

“Daddy!” Levi arched when Erwin pinched one of his nipples and gave it a tug.

“What is it, sweetie?” He placed a sloppy kiss to the boy's cheek.

“It hurts, daddy.” Levi whined into his sleeves.

“What hurts, angel?” Erwin grinned widely and teased his boy’s nipple again.

“M-my little boy parts…” He hid his face even more by his shirt as his blush darkened.

“Your little boy parts?” The blonde nipped at Levi’s earlobe and moved his hand high up on the boy’s thigh, just close enough for his knuckles to ghost the base of Levi’s cock. “What part, darling?”

“My…my thingy, daddy…” Levi’s whimper was barely audible but the twitching of his lower body was not missed.

“Your thingy?” Erwin asked with concern.

“Mmhm….” Levi nodded weakly and panted into the space around them. He gently, almost absentmindedly, rolled his hips into Erwin’s grip.

“Oh.” Erwin faked being shocked before moving quickly to seize the boy in his hand with a tight grip. “Do you mean your _cock,_ pumpkin?”

Levi let out a loud, sob-like moan as he threw his head back against Erwin’s shoulder. A harsh quake ran through the boy’s body, making him seize in Erwin’s hold and spread his legs even more. The larger man hummed and elbowed at the raven’s leg until it was thrown back over his hip.

“Oh, my sweet prince. You sound so pretty.” The words were pressed into Levi’s skin with wet, lingering kisses while Erwin took in the boy’s desperate squeaks. “You are _definitely_ your papa’s little boy. Your cock is beautiful, just like his.”

“Da-daddy…ahh! D-daddy, w-w…” Levi looked down at Erwin’s fingers and bit down on the sleeve wrapped around his hands. Another small sob choked it’s way out of his mouth, making Erwin worry slightly.

“Levi? Are you okay, pumpkin?” He moved his hand away from the boy’s chest to thumb at his chin. Levi nodded, which made him smile, but there still seemed to be something lingering in his gaze. “Am I scaring you? Did daddy go too far? Do you need to give me a color?”

“N-n-no, daddy. B-but…” Levi’s eyes roamed Erwin’s face for just a moment before going back down to his hand and coming back. “W-will…papa won’t…he won’t be m-mad will he? W-what i-if Mr. Starfish…w-what if h-he lies…”

“Oh my sweet, sweet little prince.” Erwin let him go and gently turned the boy over to face him once more, making sure to tug one of Levi’s legs over his hip again and get him as close as possible. He cradled the raven’s face in his hands and rubbed their noses together softly. “I promise to you, Levi, as long as you are happy and safe, your papa will never be mad at me or you.”

“A-are you sure, daddy?”

Erwin chuckled softly into Levi’s face. The ability of this beautiful boy to be so shy and worried at the exact same time was wonderfully mind blowing. Without saying anything, he rolled them just enough to press Levi into the mattress with a good amount of his weigh. He brought the raven into a deep kiss full of tongue, teeth, and love. Levi scrambled for purchase on Erwin’s shoulders, gripping the muscle in nimble fingers until he cut more nail marks into the skin. They both moaned into the kiss as Erwin reached over to the drawer of his nightstand.

“Pumpkin, would it be okay if daddy did something _else_ to make you feel even more better?” Erwin broke the kiss when he’d retrieved the desired item. “Maybe we can surprise papa when he gets home. What do you think?”

“Papa loves surprises, daddy.” Levi perked up immediately, he loved pleasing the other man in their life.

“He sure does, angel, especially when they come from his one and only little baby.” Erwin tucked the item behind him and rolled them back on their sides. He adjusted Levi up to be a bit more level with his chest and threw the boy’s leg throw over his ribs. “Can daddy make you feel good, pumpkin? And get you ready to surprise papa?”

“Please, daddy.” Levi wriggles against Erwin, rubbing himself on the man's abs. He settled his face into the pillow just beside Erwin's head and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, angel.” The arm situated under Levi wrapped around the boy's torso to push his shirt back up around his shoulders. “Do you want to take your little boy shirt off?”

Levi's legs tightened around Erwin’s ribs and a tremble shook his body. The boy's eyes had squeezed shut in the brief moment it took him to ask the question. Erwin soothed both of his hands up and down the bare skin of Levi's back and cooed lowly.

“C-can…will I st-still be able to be l-little if I don’t h-have it on, daddy?” Levi pulled back to gather the fabric in his hands and hold it against his body.

Erwin then realized that his question, much like most of this situation, was uncharted territory. Levi had a particular set of rules for his levels of regression, and this one had always included wearing an oversized, child-design t-shirt. He wouldn't normally be naked, much less shirtless, around Erwin or Mike unless he’d gotten dirty and needed a bath, and even then the water was always full of bubbles to cover his body. This was his youngest level, where he wanted to be treated like their biological child, so it was a question that was confusing for him.

“Oh, pumpkin, you are daddy's little baby right now, a shirt won’t change that. I won’t make you take it off, though. I just don’t want you to get too hot.” He placed a small kiss on Levi's cheek, giving the boy a smile when that convinced him to open his eyes.

Levi looked at him for a minute and fidgeted with the garment again before humming softly. He leaned back enough to pull the large shirt over his head before reaching up to drape it over the back of the headboard. Without an exchange of words, Erwin knew he wanted to keep it close in case he needed to comfort or ground himself, but it was also to make sure it was noticed and his mindset was not forgotten.

“Oh, yes. There’s daddy's pretty baby.” Erwin hugged him close and tickled down his side, making the boy giggle sharply and squirm against his chest. They shared another deep kiss until Levi relaxed into him and returned the arms around his neck. “Now, just relax for me, pumpkin, and let daddy make it all better, okay?”

Levi snuggled even closer and giggled softly when his leg dangled over Erwin's back. Erwin started leaving wet, dragging kisses across the fair skin of Levi's neck and clavicle, testing the waters for acceptance. The boy groaned softly and slumped into his hold so the kisses soon turned into deep suckles that left hickies in their wake. When Erwin swirled his tongue around one of Levi's nipples, the boy jerked with a catch in his breath but no words to stop so he moved to the other. He switch between the two of them, adding soft bites and tugs, and in a matter of moments Erwin felt a tapping against his stomach.

“Oh, do you like that, sweetheart?” He pressed against the small of Levi's back with both hands, gently squishing the hard on between them. A moan stuttered out of the boy's mouth and ruffled Erwin's hair. “That’s my boy. Let me hear you.”

“Daddy…” Levi's word was a soft whimper hidden behind another moan.

“I’m right here, darling.” He pushed Levi into him again and smirked when the boy didn’t hold his moans back. “Here, try moving a bit for me, okay?”

Erwin palmed over both of Levi's ass cheeks and encouraged him into a small rhythm of thrusts to give a bit of friction. Levi's arms tightened around him and the leg thrown over his side braced into his skin to anchor for balance. Small, short noises accompanied the words of praise Erwin gave him when Levi moved on his own. The blonde returned his small assault on the boy pebbled nipples and was about to reach behind himself for the lube when he heard a noise down the hall. Levi, however, hadn’t stopped moving so he seemed to not have noticed.

Mike quietly made his was upstairs, his footsteps soft and calculated so no one was disturbed. Just before he entered the room, Erwin saw him trip over the plushy Levi had thrown. Mike picked up the toy but it wasn’t until he came into the light of the bedroom, that he noticed which one it was, and that showed.

“Why is Mr. Starfi – Erwin!” The look on his husband's face was that of shock, and his voice probably came out louder than he meant it to.

Levi suddenly stopped all movements as they both looked toward the taller blonde. He whimpered softly and slightly curled in on himself, like he’d been caught doing something wrong.

“Its okay, pumpkin, papa is just surprised. Right, papa?” Erwin's tone was heavily suggestive but he added a wink for good measure.

Mike looked down at the plushy again. He studied it for a moment before peering back upward and really taking in the scene. He knew what the plushy stood for, had fond memories of midafternoon nap story times and cutting Levi's food at dinner and feeding it to him from plates with safari animals on them, so he was definitely shocked.

“Y-yeah, very surprised.” He moved to take a step forward but that only made Levi curl more inward to Erwin's body.

“M-Mr. St-starfish will s-see, daddy.” Levi whispered the words hoarsely into Erwin hair, but it was just loud enough for Mike to hear and grip the toy even harder.

Erwin held a hand up to Mike, just slightly, enough to make the man halt. Mike nearly objected, if he was being honest. Between seeing the sheer _nakedness_ of the boy in this kind of headspace and Erwin holding him, he felt obligated to cover Levi up, protect him, but also join in on the comforting that seemed to be happening.

“I’m sure papa won’t mind putting him back in that hallway.” Erwin held Mike's eye contact in hopes that his husband would understand. He raised his eye brows when the large blonde hesitated for a moment.

Mike made quick shuffles to step back out into the dark hallway and place the stuffed animals on the ground out of the walkway. He clenched both fists and took a solid, deep breath before crossing the threshold of the bedroom again. Erwin had moved his hands from Levi's ass, choosing instead to gently caress the boy's back and coax him from the curl he’d started.

“There he is. See? Papa came back. I told you he would.” His voice was sweet, soft, and soothing as he tugged Levi's arm.

The boy popped his head up from the crook of Erwin's neck with a slightly panicked expression on his face that made Mike melt in place. The boy looked terrified, scorned, but so broken in a way that had Mike looking for pieces of his heart on the floor.

“P-papa…?” Levi's voice trembled and his bottom lip poked out.

That did it. In a second, Mike carried himself across the room to the edge of the bed and scooped the naked boy into his lap. Levi's arms quickly wrapped around his neck and his legs pulled up to hide himself.

“Are you okay, angel? Are…are you sick? What’s wrong?” Mike didn’t know what answers to expect, especially when Levi didn’t answer at first. The boy hugged him tighter and sniffled. “Sweetheart? Tell Papa what’s wrong.”

“D-don’t b-be mad a-at me. O-or a-at daddy.” Levi's shook under Mike's fingers.

“Mad? But, baby, what would papa be mad at anyone for?” He placed a gentle kiss on Levi's head. He wasn't quite sure where to put his hands so he let them rest on the boy’s back.

“I w-wanted gro-grown up kisses, but daddy said Mr. Starfish w-would get m-mad and say he was a bad man. S-so I threw him and…and daddy…daddy gave me kisses.” Levi burrowed into Mike's shirt.

“Oh, baby. My sweet little _cupcake_ , I would never be mad at you _or_ daddy for that.” Mike pulled the boy in close and rocked him softly, side to side. He was still slightly confused but Levi needed him right now, so all the questions could be asked later. “It looked like you were having fun with daddy. Is that what you want right now, little one?”

Mike changed the tone in his voice, making it soft and slightly sultry. Levi pulled back slowly, cautiously, but with the light in his eyes that the largest blonde adored so much. He shot the boy a large smile and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Levi's ear.

“Do you want to let papa join us, pumpkin?” Erwin tickled the bottom of Levi's left foot and laughed when the boy squealed happily. “I bet you he would love to give you grown up kisses.”

“Really? Would you papa?” Levi looked surprised at Erwin's suggestion.

“I absolutely would.” Mike let his hands rub up and down Levi's sides. “Can I give you one now?”

“Mmhm!” Levi clapped quickly and smiled widely.

Mike chuckled and moved his hands to squish the boys face, making him laugh again. He pinched one cheek before relaxing his hold and bringing Levi in for a soft kiss. He treated it like their first: starting with a small chaste kiss before letting the next few linger and finally asking the boy for tongue. Levi groaned into the attention, a soft, trill-like noise that started a heat in Mike's body.

“Papa!” Levi pulled away with a giggle and rubbed his cheeks. “Your face is itchy.”

“Is it?”

Erwin laughed out loud when Mike wrapped his arms around Levi like a vice and rubbed his scruff across every inch of skin he could reach. Levi bucked against him and flailed as much as he could, howling out loud bursts of laughter. He kept going until the boy was out of breath and begging for him to stop.

“Want to let me shower so I can come back and give you more kisses?” Mike nuzzled into Levi’s cheek before kissing him again.

“Okay, papa.” Levi gave him one last hug before clambering back into Erwin's open arms.

Erwin hugged him and made a dramatic growling noise as he shook him. Mike leaned over to give Erwin a soft kiss before pulling away from the two of them and walking to the bathroom.

“Hey, babe?” There wasn’t a single ounce of innocence in Erwin's voice. “Leave the bathroom door open?”

“Why do you want him to do that, daddy?” Levi squealed when Erwin gathered him up and rolled them to face the door just as Mike passed under the archway.

“Because, baby,” Erwin twisted the naked boy until they were chest-to-back again with his leg thrown back over his thighs. “Papa is about to take his clothes off. Do you want to watch, pumpkin?”

Mike blushed at the devilish tone in Erwin's low voice and was nearly embarrassed when Levi choked a breath. The sweet boy covered his face with his hands, but still dared to peak between his fingers.

“A-am I…i-is that okay?” Levi tilted his head back to look for Erwin's eyes.

“Well, he gave you grown up kisses, but ask him to be sure.” Erwin gently slipped an arm underneath the boy's body to caress his skin again.

Mike, even from a few feet away, could see a deep fire burning in his husband's eyes when Levi nodded. The raven lowered his hands and twirled his fingers around one another, suddenly becoming shy. The man couldn’t help by feel his heart skip a beat at the way Levi looked over at him. It was almost liked he’d never seem Mike naked before, like it would be his first time laying eyes on _anyone_ bare to the world, and it was incredibly endearing.

“Papa?”

“Y-yes, cupcake?” Mike felt himself blush harder when Erwin smiled at him dangerously from behind the boy's shoulder.

“Um…can…can I watch you get nakie, papa?” A small gasp left the boy's lips when Erwin ghosted a set of fingertips across the open skin of his elevated thigh.

Mike’s running shorts immediately tightened enough to cut off the circulation to his lower body. He’d never considered he would hear Levi ask in that kind of voice – small, innocent, and untainted in a way that made the man feel _dirty_ in the best of ways. It was how Levi looked at him sheepishly through those beautifully long lashes as he tugged at his own fingers and sighed under the subtle ministrations of the man behind him.

“Is that what you want, sweetie?” Mike leaned into the shower to start the water.

Levi made a noise of affirmation.

“Use your words, pumpkin.” Erwin mumbled into he skin behind his ear.

“Y-yes, papa.” Levi squirmed against Erwin when he was rewarded with a neck kiss.

“What is it, baby?” The blonde's tone was filled with mock concern.

“It…it hurts again, daddy…” Levi averted his eyes from either of the men when he blushed.

Mike would have been concerned at the statement had Erwin's hand not immediately slid down the boy's thigh. It was then that he finally allowed himself to look at the full nakedness of Levi's body. He’d never looked at the small man like this before, not in this vulnerable of a state, but seeing him shaved with a leaking cock that arched towards his stomach made Mike's knees weak. The blossoming purple marks over his chest already made him wonder how much he’d missed.

“Look at you, cupcake.” Mike only whispered but Erwin and Levi both definitely heard him.

“Papa needs to hurry and take his shower so he can help make you feel better.” Erwin's eyes burned a hole in Mike as he let his fingers trace around the base of Levi's cock.

“Daddy.” Levi's fingers wound around the sheet beneath him.

“Talk to papa, angel.” Erwin growled into Levi's ear. He parted his knees, stretching Levi's leg back to expose more of his lower body.

“P-papa…” Levi whined softly.

“Oh, baby...” Mike's knees wobbled under him; he was so easy for Levi, especially when he was spread so wide and needed to be taken care of. Even from the bathroom, the heaviness of Levi's balls was obvious and his need for release was palpable already. “My sweet little boy, you're so beautiful.”

Erwin splayed his fingers over Levi's hips and squeezed until the boy whimpered. If the raven loved anything, it was the feeling of bruises under his skin from being handled too roughly. Mike's mouth watered when Erwin's fingertips turned white from the pressure and Levi's cock twitched violently.

“Papa…papa hurry…” The boy gasped and reached out for Mike, hands clenching and releasing the air between them. Erwin nipped at the skin of Levi's throat and made the boy moan loudly.

“Oh fuck me.” Mike whined under his breath.

He ripped his sweatshirt over his head faster than ever before. Mike knew he was sweaty, that all the hair on his body was dark and plastered his skin, but that didn’t seem to matter to Erwin or Levi. Two sets of eyes rolled over his body as the shirt landed inches away from the hamper and he reached for the hem of his shorts. Mike suddenly found a spark of hesitation still his fingers though because Erwin still had his own pants on. Levi had never seen either of them in this headspace, this _didn’t happen_ _in this headspace_ , so he wasn’t sure whether or not he should really continue. Erwin saw it immediately and rushed to whisper something in Levi's ear.

The boy blushed harder than Erwin had seen all evening. He made a squeak and covered his mouth, like the whispered words were a shock to his system. Levi looked between both men before giving Erwin a sheepish nod. The blonde grinned, proud of his boy for making the choice the he did. Mike, however, froze when he saw the other man move. Erwin wound his top arm under the knee draped over his legs and pulled it toward Levi's chest enough to wrap his hand around the boy's aching cock. He used his free hand to twist the raven's hardened nipples between his thumb and index finger. The first pump of Erwin's hand made Levi arch beautifully with a pitiful cry.

“Papa!” Levi sucked in a sharp breath and his toes curled.

Erwin kissed at the boys neck and pumped until the room filled with breathy moans. Levi writhed and arched in every direction, but Mike could only take so much.

“D-daddy! Daddy!” Levi's eyes rolled back into his head and his fingers scratched red, angry lines down Erwin's forearm when he grabbed it.

Mike pushed his shorts down so quickly that his cock smacked against his thigh painfully hard. Erwin growled, barely audible over Levi's voice, and it made Mike throb and twitch.

“Oh, pumpkin. Look at papa.” Erwin sped his hand up and nosed until Levi's head rolled sideways.

Levi moaned loudly as he abandoned Erwin's arm to cover his face with weak fingers. He choked over another moan when Erwin's other hand scooped down to fondle his balls.

“S-so b-big, papa! Daddy…his thingy is so big, daddy.” The boy cried out loudly when Erwin squeezed both hands in a tight grip.

“It’s big just for you, angel.” Erwin slathered a thick lick across Levi's cheek when his mouth dropped open over a big moan. He looked deep into Mike's eyes again with a dangerous smirk. “Tell papa to hurry or daddy is going to keep you all to himself.”

Erwin let Levi's sack go after a reassuring caress and switched hands as he reached behind him for the bottle of lube. Levi's leg stayed in place, bent toward his chest as he bucked into Erwin's hand. The blonde twirled the bottle teasingly just to show Mike what it was before popping the cap and squeezing a thick glob into this grip. The addition of the lube made the glide noisy and slick, causing Levi's hips to stutter as he let out a sharp scream.

“Papa! P-Papa hurry!” He looked towards the man with wet eyes but they quickly rolled back. He gripped Erwin's arm hard harshly and grabbed a handful of the sheets. “P-papa! D-daddy…daddy…I...”

“What, honey?” Erwin didn’t slow down, in fact, he grabbed Levi's balls again to juggle in his fingers.

“Might – ahh! I might – papa! Daddy, I’m gonna pee!”

Mike whimpered loudly at Levi's outburst. His cock twitched roughly and a bead of precum dripped to the floor. Erwin looked at him with a dark expression, almost daring him to make a move and take the boy down his throat. Mike was an absolute cumslut and hated the idea of a load going to waste. But he had to shower first before he could touch either of them. Levi cried out again in short, cut-off sounds as his back arched in a beautiful display of pleasure.

“Cum, little one, not pee. Can you tell papa you’re going to cum?” Erwin twisted his hand just the way he knew Levi liked and tugged his sack.

“Papa…papa help me…gonna – ah! Gonna cum, papa…” Levi threw an arm over the edge of the mattress, like he wanted to reach for Mike but didn’t have any strength.

He started to seize in Erwin’s arm, but the blonde suddenly stole everything from him. With a firm grip, Erwin squeezed the base of Levi's cock harshly. The boy sobbed as his eyes overflowed with sudden tears of frustration. An angry bubble of arousal blossomed in Mike's blood because he knew how much Levi hated being denied his orgasm, especially when he was in his sub headspace, but, as always, Erwin had his reason.

“Shh, shh, I’m sorry, pumpkin. Oh, don’t cry.” Erwin held his grip even when Levi slapped at his arm weakly as his face scrunched pitifully around another thick sob. “Papa is supposed to help me with this part but he’s still dirty.”

“P-papa…” Levi shook, cried, and reached for Mike with grabby hands.

Mike suddenly threw himself into the shower. He didn’t care that the water was painfully hot because the second he was gone, Levi's moans carried into the bathroom. Mike squeezed way too much body wash on the loofa and scrubbed too harshly in his attempt to he fast. He was about to move on to the shampoo when a deep moan overpowered the sound of the water.

“Daddy! L-let g-go!” Levi sobbed loudly and hiccupped. “Papa…papa help me!”

The bottle slipped from Mike's fingers and clattered to the floor of the shower with a loud noise. Levi sobbed again but Erwin only chuckled breathily.

“Oh, papa.” Erwin used a sing-song voice. “Papa our boy needs to cum. Where are you?”

Mike was pretty sure he missed a few spots as he quickly coated his hair in the cleanser and rinsed it out, thankful none got in his eyes. In lieu of using conditioner, Mike gave his body one last rinse before roughly turning off the water and snatching the towel off the bar on the wall. He stumbled out of the shower and back into the doorway just to feel his cock throb even harder.

Levi was completely limp in Erwin's hold, only being held against the man's body by a large forearm. His body was shaking like a leaf and covered in drops of sweat from exertion. The boy's crown was an angry purple color after repeated denial and his face was flushed as he panted and shivered. Levi was so gorgeous.

“Cupcake? Are you okay?” Mike quickly wiped the water droplets off his body and scrubbed his hair as he crossed the floor.

Levi made a small noise but barely opened his eyes when Mike threaded a set of their fingers together with the hand dangling off the bed. The larger blonde tutted softly and brushed the sweaty hair from his boy's face. Mike looked to Erwin and found the man smiling softly despite the dark flame of need in his eyes.

“Did you have to torture my baby?” Mike ran his other hand through the messy locks on Erwin's head.

“Had to get you to hurry one way or another, didn’t I?” Erwin caressed the skin of Levi's thighs, purposefully steering clear of where his cock twitched between them.

Erwin let one hand come up to curl a finger in the air and beckon Mike closer to him. He leaned forward to bring the shorter blonde into a deep kiss, but he wasn’t expecting to be groped. Erwin's fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock tightly and pulled a deep moan from his throat.

“Oh, fuck, baby.” Mike sighed into Erwin's mouth and braced his hand on the mattress.

“Ba-bad word, papa.” Levi chirped between them with a strained voice.

“I – ah…” He moaned again when Erwin started to pump him lazily, sending shocks of pleasure through his veins. “I’m sorry, angel.”

Mike pulled back to give Levi a kiss but groaned at the look on the boy's face. Levi stared down at where he and Erwin were connected with wide eyes, watching every stroke with amazement. The boy brought his free hand in close and pointed his index finger before dragging it through the bubble of precum beading Mike's tip. Mike hissed softly and thrusted forward but scared Levi a little in the process. He pulled his hand back quickly and whimpered.

“No, no. It’s okay, cupcake.” Mike squeezed their hands together for reassurance.

“I bet that felt good, didn’t it, papa?” Erwin angled Mike’s cock to Levi and nuzzled the boy’s cheek as he pulled his hand away from Mike's fingers.

“S-so good, honey.”

Levi looked nervous, but in an incredibly arousing way. The boy had both hand curled together under his chin with wide, worried eyes still staring at Mike’s cock with hunger in his blown pupils. Erwin kissed behind his small ear and prompted the boy to do it again. Levi looked between both men cautiously before extending his fingers, but he didn’t quite make contact.

“Does…does it hurt, papa?” Levi’s eyes followed Erwin’s hand as he pumped a bit faster.

“Yes – god…Win…slow down.” Mike couldn’t stop his hips from joining in. Levi blushed hard as Mike kneeled on the bed to get closer to them. “Daddy is being so mean to me, cupcake.”

“Does it look like I’m being mean, pumpkin?” Erwin hummed into Levi’s skin and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “It looks to me like papa is feeling so good.”

Mike shivered because he was so easy when Erwin’s voice dropped as low as it was. His skin was buzzing and prickling with goosebumps as another drop of precum beaded on his crown and dropped to the skin of Levi’s leg.

“What’s that, papa?” Levi squeaked and his cock twitched. He poked at the skin near the drop.

Mike thought for a moment, though he found it hard with Erwin’s movements, to come up with something to say. Naturally, Levi knew exactly what it was but as a little boy, he wouldn’t and that added an extra feeling of filth to the situation. But it was such good filth because it meant Mike could be dirty and not get in trouble.

“It’s icing, angel.” Mike shivered when Erwin groaned lowly at his words.

“I-icing?” Levi looked innocently confused and it was incredibly adorable.

“Mmhm. Do you wanna try it?” He leaned closer to Levi and moaned when Erwin let him go. He gripped his own cock with slow strokes and waved it close to the boy’s face.

“But…it…that’s your thingy, papa. It makes icing?” Levi blushed as he watched more precum gather in Mike’s slit.

“It’s special grown up icing. It tastes good. Ask daddy.” Mike moved his free hand to thumb at Levi’s lower lip.

“It really does, angel.” Erwin nipped at the junction of Levi’s shoulder and throat. He writhed between them with small gasps and little moans.

“Show him, honey. Show the sweet boy how to taste it.” Mike whispered hoarsely as he kneeled more onto the bed.

Erwin put Levi’s leg down and leaned forward, pressing the small boy into the mattress. He looked deep in Mike’s eyes and grinned before blowing a cold puff of air across the throbbing head. Mike moaned softly as he twitched in the air. Levi squeaked loudly when Erwin stuck his tongue out lewdly to swipe a thick lick over the head. The blonde moaned softly as he swallowed and kissed the tip of the cock slowly. Mike’s hips thrusted forward on their own and he groaned loudly when the head slipped into Erwin’s hot mouth for a moment.

“It tastes so good, pumpkin. Do you want to try?” Erwin pulled back to kiss Levi’s chest.

“But…but doesn’t pee come from his thingy, daddy?” Levi sounded nervous but his cock betrayed him by twitching against his leg. “Isn’t that…dirty?”

“But papa just got out of the shower. It means he’s all clean.” He kissed over Levi’s nipples, making the boy arch with a moan. “Try it for me. I promise you’ll like it.”

Levi blushed harshly when Erwin looked up to rub their noses together. He whispered soft, encouraging words to the raven, telling him that it tasted amazing and would make his papa feel so good. Levi gasped through each breath of words and vibrated under Mike’s touch when the man’s hand drifted down to tweak his nipples.

“Come here, cupcake. Please?” Mike whined lowly when Erwin rolled off the boy. Levi looked over at him with wet eyes. “Help me, baby.”

His cock ached harder, especially when yet another look of innocence skirted across the boy’s face, like he was trying to decide whether or not he should be here. But whatever was going through his head wasn’t loud enough to change anything because Levi sat up on this knees quickly to bring himself level with Mike’s hips.

“H-how do I do it, papa?” Levi sat back on his feet and his own hard on tapped against the sheets below him, sending a visible stitch up spine.

“Just,” Mike swallowed thickly because just the sight of the raven could have made him cum. “Just stick your tongue out, baby. Open your mouth and show me your tongue. Oh, that’s it.”

Levi’s mouth dropped open without shame, a thick coat of saliva shining on the muscle. His eyes gleamed up through his bangs but Mike was quick to thread his fingers through them and push them out of his face. He definitely didn’t want to miss any of this. Just behind Levi, though, Mike saw Erwin trying to palm himself over the deep wet patch that had soaked into the crotch of his thin pants.

“Fuck, Win.”

Erwin probably should have been ashamed at the fact that he had cum smeared all over his lower stomach. He would have had it been in any other situation, but watching Levi struggle not to cum while Mike was in the shower had been entirely too much for him to handle. He hadn’t even felt the release in his blood until it crashed into him and sent him over the edge. Erwin peeled the hem of the ruined fabric down his legs and moaned heavily when his hard cock finally met the air. It slapped up against his stomach with loud, wet noise and pulled Levi’s attention away from Mike for just a moment.

“Oh, daddy.” Levi whined softly as his eyes surveyed this thick mess when Erwin wiped it away. “You’re big, too, daddy.”

Erwin cleaned most of it up and tossed the pants over the edge of the bed. He moved up to his knees and shuffled to press himself against Levi’s back, forcing the boy to turn around and face Mike’s cock again. The blonde could feel Mike’s eyes burning a hole into the top of his head and when he looked up, he knew it was because the man hadn’t gotten the chance to clean it up himself. He smirked softly before scooping some of the left over cum from the crook of his thigh and held his finger to Mike as a peace offering. Levi had watched all of that happen and groaned weakly when Mike sucked the finger into his mouth with a deep groan.

“What was that?” The raven looked incredibly jealous that only Mike had gotten a taste. He pouted a bit when the taller blonde released the finger with a soft pop and smiled contently.

“You made me cum, pumpkin. Papa wanted to taste it.” He smoothed his hands over the stretch of Levi’s folded thighs and crowded in to rub his cock on the boy’s lower back.

“Can – can I taste it, daddy?” Levi reacted instinctually by rutting backward into Erwin’s body.

“I’ll tell you what. Let’s see if we can make papa cum, hmm? And then I’ll let you taste me later.” He kissed the boy's shoulder and ground against him again.

Levi moaned and immediately braced his hands on the bed in front of him as his jaw dropped open. Mike's cock twitched harshly as he let his hips cant and rub the tip against Levi's chin. The raven blushed with a soft squeak but still flicked his tongue out to give the crown a light kitten lick. His eyes widened preciously, as if he hadn’t been expecting the taste, and repeated the action a few more time.

“Oh, fuck…” Mike put one hand on Erwin's shoulder and cupped Levi's head with the other.

“Does it taste good, baby?” Erwin hummed when Levi nodded gently and continued to flick the crown slowly. Mike's entire body shuttered as he groaned again. “Do you hear papa? You’re making him feel so good.”

Levi shivered when Erwin pressed in even closer, forcing Mike into the raven's mouth. The boy made a surprised noise and tried to pull back but he only met Erwin's chest, which didn’t provide much room for escape. Mike released Erwin's shoulder to steady the base of his cock when it threatened to slip from the boy’s lips.

“You have to suck it like a popsicle, cupcake. Can you do that for me?” Mike steadied his cock and traced it around Levi's mouth lips like lipstick. His patience was wearing very thin, it was evident in his pants and the tremors of his legs.

“Papa…” Levi’s nervous voice was distorted from the cock stuck between his lips and the vibrations went straight to Mike's spine. “I don’t know h–”

“I’ll help you, sweetie.” Erwin propped his chin on Levi's shoulder and sat back on his own feet, caging the boy in with his thighs. “Papa needs to cum so bad, pumpkin. Should we let him? Do you want to make your papa cum?”

“Please, cupcake.” Mike thumbed over the apple of his cheek with a pathetic moan. “Please, my sweet boy. Please let me cum, baby.”

“O-okay, papa.” Levi slumped back into Erwin's hold and sealed his lips around the head of Mike’s cock with a sharp suck.

“Oh god. Oh, baby. That’s it. Ahh, that’s it my good boy.” Mike's mouth fell open to let out a deep groan.

“Good boy, Levi. You’re such a good little angel for your daddy and papa.” Erwin took the boy's hands and placed them on Mike's hips. Levi immediately gripped the skin to cut it with his nails.

“L-Levi!” Mike's fingers carded through the raven's hair and gripped it in a tight hold.

Levi whimpered softly but sucked even harder, taking more into his mouth. Mike started to lose himself in the slick heat of the boy's mouth a lot quicker than he wanted to. His hips started a gentle rhythm and it was something he couldn’t prevent. Levi made a noise and gagged on the few inches that slipped towards the back of his throat.

“Open your mouth just a little more.” Erwin's hand cupped Levi's jaw and gently gripped to force it open. “That’s it, darling. Breathe through your nose. Can you do that?”

In the attempt to switch his breathing, Levi's eyes watered but the moment air filtered through his nostrils, Mike moaned and slid home even more. Tears spilled over Levi's cheeks as he choked loudly at the intrusion, but both men knew he was more than capable of deep throating them both. He was being dramatic for the scene and it made both men moan deeply. Erwin cooed in his ear and drug his fingers over the rhythmic movement of Levi's jaw as it was forced open by Mike's thrusts and drool leaked from his lips.

“Swallow, pumpkin. Can you swallow for daddy? You’re getting all messy.”

The boy gurgled weakly but tried to do as Erwin requested, and in doing do his jaw closed slightly right as Mike pulled back. Levi's sharp teeth grazed the length of Mike's cock.

“Fucking Christ!” Mike's head dropped back between his shoulders and his hips shoved forward violently. Levi actually choked that time when his nose was buried into the golden curls that surrounded the base of Mike's cock. “O-oh yes! Ahh, cupcake!”

“Did you bite him, honey?” Erwin used a mocking tone like he was reprimanding Levi. “Papa _loves_ having his cock bitten. Did you know that?”

Before Levi had a chance to answer, Erwin wrapped his other hand around the boy’s cock and started pumping it in time with Mike's hips. Levi moaned as loudly as he could around the abuse happening to his throat and flexed his jaw again to use his teeth. The scrape against his sensitive length flooded Mike's system with endorphins that should have sparked enough fear to pull away but it did the exact opposite. He gripped Levi's hair a bit rougher, probably more than the boy wanted, and used it to tug him forward and meet his thrusts.

“Y-you sweet. Good. Baby. Boy.” Mike punctuated each of the words with a deep stroke that had his balls knocked against the underside of Levi's chin each time.

Erwin kept stroking Levi while he sobbed, drooled, and choked when he tried to swallow. The boy trembled against his chest and continuously gripped and released handfuls of the skin around Mike's hips, trying his best to hang on. Erwin placed a soft kiss to the raven's shoulder before licking away a drop of sweat with a hum as he watched thick strings of saliva drip from Levi's mouth.

“Pumpkin you’re doing so amazing. You look so pretty sucking papa off.” He curled the hand around Levi's jaw a bit tighter and thumbed over the bulge that occurred when Mike slipped into the boy's throat. “Is he pretty papa?”

“Fuck yes. M-my gorgeous little a-angel.” Mike slowed his thrusts a bit and released his hold on the boy's hair to thumb away the tears that rolled and mixed with the drool on his chin.

He cupped the back of Levi's head and slowly pushed forward until he was fully sheathed in his throat and held him there. For the first few seconds Levi did just fine, but after that he was coughing and gagging hard enough to force his eyes shut. Erwin playfully swatted Mike's large hand away and eased Levi back until just the tip was nestled between his swollen, messy lips. The boy's eyes fluttered open but they were so glazed over that Mike was nearly worried he’d gone too far. Erwin wrapped his thick fingers around Mike and pumped both of them at the same time, pulling the larger man back just to be in Levi's view.

“Levi, your papa is so hard.” Erwin watched the boy's fingers flex weakly around Mike's hips, twitching and battling to not let go and drop to the bed. His eyes were fixated on the bulbous head that was flushed an angry shade of purple-red and widened when Erwin whispered into his ear. “Ask him if he needs to cum, Levi.”

The distorted noise that left Levi's throat was somewhere between a moan and a shrill whine. It was hoarse but needier than anything the two men have ever heard. His head rolled back against Erwin's shoulder for a second to allow himself to look up at Mike lazily.

“P-papa…?” Levi coughed roughly and sucked in a wheezing breath.

“Yes, cupcake?”

Their breath hitched at the same time when Erwin pumped them in unison, but Levi's tapered off into a whine. A few more strokes and Mike knew he’d cum, there was no holding it back because the sight below him was too sinful. Levi was covered in spit and precum because he was simply incapable of swallowing it all, but that could also just be the headspace. He still had the taste of Erwin's cum on his tongue so looking down to see Levi's jaw practically forced open was heavenly. The way the blonde's eyes held his own at a nearly unblinking pace only made it all better to have Levi’s tear covered cheeks in his peripheral vision.

“D-do you…” The boy swallowed thickly and his eyes rolled back into his head briefly before coming back. “Do you n-need to cum, papa?”

“So bad, sweetie.” Mike slipped a thumb through the mess on Levi's chin and moaned as another pump brought him even closer. “Can…can papa cum in your mouth?”

“That’s what you want, right, pumpkin? Don’t you want to taste papa?” Erwin stroked Levi a few times in quick repetition and the boy cried out.

“Y-yes!” The high pitched voice made Erwin and Mike groan. “Y-yes, daddy. I wanna taste you, papa.”

Mike didn’t have strength left. He pushed Erwin's hand away, cupped Levi's head once again, and guided his cock back into the sloppy mess that was the boy's mouth. The deep squelching noise that filled the room when he started thrusting his hips again nearly drowned out Levi's short moans. The raven gagged and coughed loudly but nothing could stop Mike now.

“That’s it. Swallow and breath. Suck him, baby.” Erwin set a matching rhythm with his own hand until Levi's eyes crossed from pleasure. He nuzzled to the boy's ear. “Do you want to cum with Papa?”

“Ugh, fuck! C-cum for me, cupcake. Cum for papa. Cum with me, sweetheart.” Mike's hips started to thrust in a wild pattern as his eyes clamped shut. “O-oh shit! Ahh!”

“Papa’s about to cum, Levi.” Erwin throbbed madly against the boy's back and twitched when Levi moaned weakly. He spasmed against Erwin's chest and pulsed in his hand in the way that signaled his impending orgasm. “That’s it, pumpkin. Swallow papa and cum for us.”

Mike forced his eyes open and he was so happy he did. Levi's mouth was completely slack, the perfect messy, sloppy hole that he loved for it to be. He suddenly seized in Erwin's arms and gripped Mike's hips with painful force. His breath hitched loudly, and for a second he stopped breathing, but then Levi moaned hard as he came. Erwin groaned and pumped him through his orgasm, and seeing that was enough to send Mike over the edge along with him. The noise made Levi's throat vibrate in the most perfect of wat.

“Fu – ahh! Fuck, Levi! Oh, baby. Cupcake!” Mike thrusted wildly, knowing Erwin would save Levi from actually choking to death if he went too hard as he spilled down the boy's throat.

The wet noises that filled the room as Levi fought to come down from his release and swallow Mike's cum were like music to the men's ears. A large hand pressed flush against Mike's hips and helped ease him back as he shook through the deep aftershocks of his orgasm. Levi coughed hard and his hands fell to brace against Erwin's thighs as he drew in deep breaths.

“That’s was so good. Oh good, wonderful, boy.” Erwin brushed all of the sweat-soaked hair away from Levi's face as he rubbed a soothing palm over his shoulders. The raven smiled like a drunken man in between coughs.

Mike felt drained and energized all at the same time from the fuzzy feeling in his body. He could have probably collapsed onto the bed, tugged Levi into his arms, and fallen asleep, but he was still incredibly needy for more. Levi, on the other hand, was an absolute mess. His face was red, sweaty, and covered in spit and cum, but he didn’t seem upset about any of that. Erwin slid his thumb through the thick trail of cum flowing down Levi's chin and brought it to his own lips.

“Papa tastes so good, doesn’t he angel?” He grinded against the crease of the boy’s cheeks.

“Y-y-yes…yes, daddy.” Levi cough again and smiled.

“I love you so much, Levi.” Mike cupped the raven's face as he reached for Erwin's hand, messy with the boy's release. He licked a thick stripe through the cum and sucked the man's thumb into his mouth after a groan. “So good, sweetheart.”

“Ooh, let me try.” Erwin stuck a few of his own fingers in his mouth as Mike turned to head back towards the bathroom. “God, darling, you taste so yummy.”

“Can papa wipe your face, baby?” Mike came back with a damp wash cloth and sat down in front of them.

When Levi nodded Mike gave him a soft smile and ran the soft cloth over the skin of his face, chin, and neck. The boy hummed under his touch and settled back against Erwin’s chest with a happy sigh. When the larger blonde was done, though, Levi perked right up again when the cock against his back twitched across his skin.

“You’re such a good boy, pumpkin, letting papa get you all clean.” Erwin ran his palms over the boy's thighs, swearing a bit of the left over cum over his skin, and kissed the back of his head. “Are you ready to lay down or can we do something else?”

“S-something else, daddy?” Levi looked over his shoulder with the innocent question but it was impossible to miss the small jump of his cock.

“Mmhm. Daddy got hard again watching you play with papa. Do you want to help me feel better?” He finished the question by sucking a mark on the skin behind Levi's ear.

“I have an idea on how we can help him, cupcake.” Mike leaned in to cup Levi's face and bring him into a deep kiss. “Wanna try it?”

“Y-yes, papa!” Levi gasped quietly and nodded quickly.

“That’s my perfect angel.” Mike pulled the boy into his arms for a hug and kissed him again.

Erwin slowly moved himself back against the pillows at the top of the bed and settled on his back, putting the lube bottle by his hip. Mike held eye contact with Erwin and kissed back to whisper into Levi's ear before letting him go. The boy looked over his shoulder with a blush and started crawling across the mattress on his hands and knees. Erwin let his thighs fall open as the boy made his way between them and kept going to straddle him.

“Hey, pumpkin.” He carded through the inky hair and nuzzled Levi's nose.

“Hey, daddy.” Levi giggled as he settled into the spot Mike told him to.

The bed dipped when Mike moved to kneel between Erwin's legs and drape the large thighs over his own. Erwin couldn’t hold back the moan in his chest as large, hot hands trailed over the buzzing skin near his cock.

“Are you okay, daddy?” Levi leaned up to look at the blonde's face.

“Mmhm. I just…I need your help so, so bad, little one.” Erwin fanned his fingers across Levi’s shoulder blades and caressed down to the small of his back. He pressed into the dimples and rolled his hips to grind himself against the boy's cheeks.

“I-I wanna help, daddy.” Levi squeaked and blushed as he pressed back against Erwin.

“I think I know what daddy wants, honey.” Mike pinched high up on Erwin's thigh and trailed a single finger over the thick vein that ran along the underside of his length. The man shuddered underneath them and buried his face in Levi's neck.

“What?” Levi glanced over his shoulder.

“He wants to be inside you, sweetie.” This time it was Mike's chance to be mean. He flicked just underneath the leaking crown of Erwin’s cock and made the man moan loudly as he threw his head back into the pillows.

“M-Mike…please…”

“I-inside me?” Levi turned back to look at Erwin with a confused look on his face. “What – what does that mean?”

“It means,” Mike traced the crack of the boy's ass with his index finger. “Daddy wants to put his cock inside you, baby.”

“B-but w-where…where would it go?”

The deft hint of innocence was enough to light Mike's blood on fire all over again, as if he hadn’t had a mind blowing orgasm just minutes before.

“Y-you have a special place made just for us, pumpkin.” Erwin mouthed at the underside of Levi's throat as he shook below him.

“A special place? J-just for you and Papa?” His voice seemed skeptical but Erwin still felt the boy's cock tick back to life against his stomach. “W-where?”

Mike groaned softly and gripped the raven's cheeks with both hands just as Erwin swept his fingers lower. He parted the globes and made a wanton nose when the small, pink hole came into view and made his mouth water. Erwin grazed one finger over the tight ring, making a stitch run up Levi's spine.

“T-that’s my butt.” Levi shivered deeply when Erwin made small circles around the hole.

“It is, baby. You’re so smart.” Mike leaned forward to kiss between Levi's shoulders blades.

“B-but it…” The boy looked between the men with a nervous expression. “Y-your thingy is so big, daddy. That…won’t that h-hurt?”

“Oh, I won’t let daddy hurt you, honey. Papa has a special, grown up way to make it not hurt.” One hand left Levi's cheek and popped the cap on the bottle of lube.

“Can he get you ready, pumpkin?” Erwin's voice was strained as his cock thumped against Levi's ass again. “Please, darling? Daddy hurts so bad.”

“No! No, don’t hurt, daddy.” Levi gripped his shoulders and pouted. “Papa…”

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Mike smiled when Levi looked back at him pathetically. “Can we help daddy?”

Levi nodded and Mike didn’t waste any time when Erwin released a held back sigh. He pushed Erwin's hand away and squeezed a thick glob of lube over the boys hole. Levi squeaked loudly and squirmed between them.

“That’s cold, papa!”

“I’m sorry, angel.” Mike swirled his index finger through the clear substance and massaged it around the tight ring.

“Can daddy have kisses?” Erwin’s hands settled on the raven’s hips and squeezed roughly.

Levi nodded quickly and stretched his arms past Erwin’s head to grip at the pillows behind him. Their lips came together softly, almost like the boy was teasing him with how slow the kisses were. Levi licked across Erwin’s lips in small, nearly-unpracticed swipes like he didn’t know they could reduce the blonde to shivers. Erwin started to lose his resolved as whimpers escaped his mouth.

“Levi, are you being mean to daddy?” Mikes voice was teasingly smooth and made Erwin’s cock twitch.

“No, papa.” Levi smiled against Erwin’s lips as he threaded his fingers into the man’s disheveled hair.

“Silly angel.” Mike added a bit more lube until it dripped down to Erwin’s skin. “Okay, sweetie. Papa is gonna put his finger in now, okay? It might feel a little funny.”

Levi suddenly tensed up and pulled away from Erwin’s kiss with a nervous whimper. It was enough to make both men freeze, putting a pause to everything even though he hadn’t given any of his signals. He hid his face in Erwin's plushy chest and squeezed the hair in his fingers.

“Levi? Pumpkin, what’s wrong?” Erwin rubbed his hip softly.

“Cupcake, are you okay?” Mike stopped rubbing but didn’t pull his hands away so the boy didn’t think he’d done anything wrong.

“W-what if – what if it hurts, daddy? I…papa, I’m scared.” A small tremble rolled under Levi’s skin.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Erwin wrapped both arms around his body and hugged the raven tightly. “We would never hurt you, Levi. You’re our little boy.”

“That’s absolutely right, honey.” Mike place his clean hand on the raven’s back just below Erwin’s arms.

Levi trembled once more, making Mike and Erwin’s cock flag just slightly because his fear cut through their arousal like a knife. They needed him to be comfortable, even though they all knew it wasn’t Levi’s first time by far, but it was this headspace’s most intimate experience. It was like taking his virginity all over again, so it was a very important moment.

“Baby, do you want to stop? We won’t be mad, we promise.” Erwin kissed Levi’s hair and rubbed his back.

“No! No, daddy. Your…your thingy hurts, daddy. I didn’t w-want you to hurt.” Levi pouted as he looked up from Erwin’s chest. “Papa…no…”

“Baby, that’s not – you matter way more than that. I don’t want you to be scared. Daddy and papa’s job is to keep you safe and happy.” Mike thumbed over Levi's sound.

“Papa…?” Levi looked at Mike with hope and caution in his eyes.

“I’m right here, cupcake.” Mike tried smiling at him, but Levi still looked a little lost. But, that’s when the blonde had a thought. “Hey, I have an idea. Do you wanna hear it?”

“An idea?” Levi perked up slightly, but not all the way.

“Mmhm.” He waiting until the boy looked between them and gave a small nod before he continued. “What if I do it to daddy at the same time? That way he can show you that it feels good.”

“Daddy has a special place, too?” The raven’s eyes lit up in surprise when he quickly looked back down at Erwin. “Do you really?”

“Mmhm. Papa does, too.” Erwin tried not to be suggestive with his affirmation when he felt his cock hardening again.

“That’s right, baby.” Mike felt a surge of achievement enter his blood when he saw the boy smile. “Do you want to try that?”

“It feels a little funny at first, but daddy promises that it feels so, _so_ good when papa puts his fingers in.” Erwin let his hands drift back down to Levi’s hips and give them a soft squeeze.

Levi seemed to study Erwin’s face for second, but the fear in his eyes was suddenly replaced with light again. He let the blonde’s hair go and chose, instead, to point both index fingers into Erwin’s cheeks. Levi giggled loudly when Erwin stuck his tongue out and tickled his sides lightly, making Mike laugh too. The tension broke easily and all three of them took a breath.

“Okay, papa. We can try it.” Levi smiled back at the larger blonde and wriggled his hips.

“Okay, cupcake. But if you get scared again, just tell me. Okay?” Mike ghosted his hand down Levi’s back until it settle on one of his cheeks.

“You just tell daddy and I'll make papa stop.” Erwin cupped Levi’s cheeks until they squished together and made him laugh as he nodded in response. “Such a sweet little prince.”

Erwin readjusted slightly to part his thighs just a bit more, placing one foot against Mike’s hip to open himself up. The lube was a bit warmer than he expected it to be when Mike’s finger prodded at his hole, but it breached him smoothly and went in to the knuckle. He sighed deeply because the stimulation was just what he needed.

“Oh, pumpkin.” Erwin pushed back against Mike’s finger. “Oh that feels good.”

He pulled the small boy into a soft kiss because he was going to go mad if he didn’t get it. Levi squeaked into his mouth and melted into his chest. He jolted when Mike’s finger traced over his hole again, but he didn’t tense, which made them both very hopeful.

“Ready, angel?” Mike whispered down to him. Erwin wouldn’t let him pull back from the kiss so Levi had to nod. “Alright, here we go. Just keep kissing your pretty daddy.”

Levi’s hole gave way easily, still relaxed from his orgasm, and Mike’s finger sunk all the way in with practiced ease. Levi grumble dramatically into Erwin’s mouth but the man quieted him by adding his tongue to their kiss. Mike pulled both fingers back at the same time and moaned when both of the holes clenched in an attempt to keep him in.

“Oh good boy, cupcake. See, I told you.” Mike groaned shamelessly as his cock started to ache, blood quickly returning to it.

“Mike…” Erwin broke the kiss to whine and push his hips down harshly, forcing the digit back inside himself.

“Listen at that, angel.” Mike teased as he pressed his finger back inside the boy with a bit more force.

“P-papa…it feels funny, papa.” Levi buried his fingers in Erwin’s hair again and tugged.

“Levi…baby…” Erwin knew there was no way the boy could forget how easy he was for having his hair pulled. He arched when Mike withdrew his finger teasingly slow and made him twitch against Levi’s ass. “Mike, please.”

“I know it does, sweetie. Give it just a second and it will start feeling good. Can you do that?” Mike lined a second finger up to Erwin’s hole when the body nodded again. “Good boy. Now, kiss daddy.”

Mike spat down onto Erwin’s hole and suddenly shoved both fingers past his ring without warning. The man moaned loudly and gripped Levi’s hips tightly enough to make the boy gasp.

“Daddy? Are you okay?” Levi tried to look over his shoulder but Erwin’s hand shot up to hold him down.

“Y-yes, pumpkin. Fuck. Oh, baby, it feels so good.” He rubbed their noses together and whined when Mike started thrusting. “Mike! Oh, Levi! K-kiss me, please, baby.”

Their lips came together, Erwin making it much sloppier than a Levi seemed to be ready for but the boy tried his best to catch up. Mike fucked at the same pace, a fluid in-and-out motion that quickly had both of them shaking in each other’s arms. Levi opened up like a dream, he always did, but for him to do it now made Mike so much hornier than he’d been all night. Erwin started leaking enough precum to make it puddle in the hair at the base of his cock, he was already so on edge.

“Cupcake?” Mike couldn’t even keep himself from panting anymore.

“Yes, p-papa?” Levi’s breath hitched when Erwin’s fingers gripped his skin tightly.

“Can I put another finger in you, darling?” Mike lined a third one up to Erwin’s hole. “I’ll give daddy another one at the same time.”

“P-please, sweetheart.” Erwin was only slightly ashamed of how quickly he begged Levi to give in. He was trying so hard to hold the scene together but he needed to cum so bad that his stomach hurt.

“Erwin–” Mike wanted to reprimand the man, but Levi stopped him.

“No, papa, it’s okay.” Levi tugged at Erwin’s hair again and hummed when the man’s head tilted back into the pillows. “You can give me another one, papa.”

Without a word, Mike lined up a second finger for Levi before collecting a large amount of spit into his mouth and letting it drop along both their holes. He pulled out both sets up fingers and watched both of the bodies below him shake from being empty for a second. He rubbed both holes to spread the spit before angling both hands and pressing them inside. Levi’s entire body vibrated at the new stretch while Erwin’s spine locked up and his legs dropped open even wider. Heavy moans from both of them filled the room but Erwin’s reached a needier level that Mike was expecting.

“Oh god...fuck!” Erwin buried his face in Levi’s neck and held tightly.

“Papa! P-papa i-it feels good!” Levi planted his legs and started to chase Mike’s fingers on each backdraw.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Do just like that. I’m so proud of you, baby.” Mike went harder for Erwin and the man shook like an earthquake. “Does it feel good, Erwin?”

The man moaned an quick affirmation into Levi’s skin while starting to thrust his own hips down to meet Mike’s palm. The pleasure in his body had become too much way too soon. Erwin was sure his cock was about to explode, but just when he was about to beg Mike to finish him off, the man slowed his thrusts to a stop. The fingers inside him pressed all the way in but stilled.

“W-what–”

“Levi, my sweet little boy.” Mike cooed at the smaller man until he looked over his shoulder with a hum. “Baby, I think daddy really needs to cum.”

Levi looked down at the sweaty, trembling blonde with a concerned look on his face. His fingers pressed lightly at the scalp beneath them to add a sensual massage to the mix of stimulation.

“Daddy? Do you need to?” The boy’s voice was absolutely precious, like he didn’t have two fingers shoved in his ass.

“Yes, baby. F-fuck. I r-really need to. C-can I please cum, baby?” Erwin didn’t care what he looked like to the boy right now, he just pulled him back down for a quick, needy kiss.

“Can he, papa?” Levi stared into Erwin’s eyes as he asked.

Mike shivered at the question, because the boy, once again, showed the innocence of his mindset. He could sometimes be a powerhouse in this kind of situation, but to see him give everything to them was incredible. Mike carefully leaned forward and coaxed Levi back with little words until the boy sat up against his chest, pressing the two fingers in even deeper and making the boy moan.

“Do you still want to taste daddy’s cum, cupcake?” Mike groaned when Erwin whimpered below them because he was getting incredibly impatient with the fingers inside him doing absolutely nothing.

“Oh, please, papa. Daddy, can I?” Levi blushed when Erwin let out a pathetic, sob-like moan.

“Let’s make him feel all better, my little love.” Mike thrusted the fingers in Levi just a little harder and made the boy arch. “Lay down and hold daddy super tight. I’m going to make him cum just for you, baby. Give him lots of kisses, okay?”

“Okay, papa.” Levi whispered as he pressed himself back against Erwin's chest and pulled the man into a deep kiss.

“I’m going to take my fingers out for just a minute, okay, sweetheart?” Mike hummed when Levi whined into Erwin's mouth. “I know, I know. I’ll make it up to you, baby I promise.”

Erwin barely had any time to process anything before he felt Mike shift and Levi shake when the fingers were removed from his hole. Breath skirted across Erwin’s thighs as one of them was thrown over the man's muscled shoulder. The thick digits finally started moving inside him again and he nearly cried.

“F-fuck, Mike!” He steadied his foot on Mike's shoulder and opened his other leg as wide as possible. Levi whined when he broke the kiss and shifted to put their lips back together.

Every nerve in Erwin's body was on fire from the tips of the hair Levi had tangled in his fingers to the curl in his toes. Mike's fingers were so big and easily reduced him to a drooling mess that Levi tried his hardest to swallow down. He finally felt the man starting to skirt around the outer edges of his prostate, glancing teasing touches over the bundle of nerves without actually pressing into it.

“Alright, big kisses, cupcake. Give daddy the best kisses you can.” Mike nosed against the tight, straining sack under Erwin's cock. “Listen to all of daddy's pretty noises, baby.”

The blonde crushed his hands over Levi's hips just in time to ground himself before Mike wrapped his hand around his dripping cock and slammed into his prostate. Erwin's body immediately locked up and arched of the bed, lifting Levi with him. The boy squeaked at the moan that was screamed into his mouth and groaned when he was pulled forward by his hips. The drag of the boy's cock against his body only made his own harder and his body prickle with goosebumps.

“My hard little boy.” Erwin breathed between them.

Mike shuddered between his thighs but doubled his efforts, sending each thrust of his fingers directly into Erwin's spot. The smaller blonde could only take everything he was given with sharp intakes of breath and rolling hips, which worked as stimulation for Levi also. Mike pumped him to match the movement of their bodies, the glide made smooth by thick bubbles of precum as they trailed down his cock. Every jab at his prostate stole the breath from his lungs and sent him closer and closer to his release. But he could only take so much before he stood on the edge of the cliff.

“F-fu – ahh…I’m…pumpkin….daddy's gonna cum, angel. Mike…oh god tell papa not to stop, baby.” Erwin's arms curled around Levi's shoulder to press their chests together as his hips rocked to meet the man below him.

“Don’t…don’t stop, papa.” Levi whispered in a hushed, needy tone. Mike sped his hand up, pumping Erwin with earnest.

“L-louder, sweetie.” Erwin moved his kisses to Levi's jaw.

“Papa. Papa, don’t stop!” Levi cried out when Erwin held him tighter.

“Sweet little cupcake.” Mike kissed the back on one of the man's legs before slowing all of his movements once again when a better idea crossed his mind.

“N-no…M-Mike…” Erwin pressed his entire face into Levi's neck and whined.

“Papa?” Levi sounded concerned.

“It’s okay, baby.” Mike let Erwin’s cock go to sit back up and pat the man's arm. “Let him turn around, Win. He wants to taste his daddy.”

Erwin was stretched too thin with his ability to resist and couldn’t think of anything better than having those sinful lips wrapped around him. He shivered violently before forcing himself to let the boy go and watch as Mike used one hand to convince Levi to turn around. Levi carefully slung his legs over as he shifted to fill Erwin's line of sight with a pretty, slightly stretched pink hole and a very hard cock before it disappeared between their bodies as he settled down again. Hot breath ghosted over the dripping crown of his cock and made him tremble.

“Look at how much daddy wants you, honey.” Mike ran a finger up the underside of Erwin’s cock and it twitched to tap Levi's cheek.

“Papa? Does your thingy hurt again, too?” The boy blushed when he saw the angry color of Mike’s length.

“It does, cupcake.” The man pushed Levi’s hair from his face. “I thought of a better way to make daddy feel better. Can I show you?”

Mike removed his fingers to gather Erwin's legs and put them over his forearms as he shuffled forward for better access. Erwin mewled and gripped the sheets in tight fists when he finally realized what was going to happen. Levi, however, looked both innocently confused and beautifully aroused when the larger blonde’s cock rutted against Erwin’s ass.

“What are you going to do, papa?” He blinked up at Mike through fluttering lashes.

“I want to put my cock in daddy, sweetheart. In his special place. Do you want to suck on him and watch?” Mike groaned when Erwin moaned as he twitched against Levi's cheek again.

“B-but you’re so big, papa.” Levi looked down at Erwin's stretched hole with skeptical eyes. “How are you going to fit?”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Mike couldn’t hold back his own deep groan. “Let me show you.”

Mike let go of one of Erwin's legs to run his thumb over the boy's bottom lip. The boy's mouth dropped open to let him run a finger across the tip of his tongue with a smirk. He pulled away just enough to grip Erwin and guide him to the raven’s mouth, tapping the length against Levi’s bottom lip until the boy shivered.

“You have to suck on daddy just like you did for papa, okay?” Mike growled when Levi nodded his head and licked the weeping crown experimentally. Erwin keened behind them. “That’s right, cupcake. Can you do one more thing for me, first?”

“What, papa?” Again with that innocent voice.

“Give me your hand, darling.”

Levi shifted his weight in an instant, sliding forward as Mike maneuvered his arm to reach around Erwin's thigh. He drizzled a line of lube over his cock before curling Levi's hand around it as he took Erwin's leg again and balanced on his knees. “Can you help me get inside, daddy, little one?”

“I-I don’t – what if I hurt him? Or you?” Levi blushed harshly.

“You won’t, angel, I promise. You’re such a perfect boy.” Mike moaned when Levi's hand tightened around him. “Fuck, sweetheart. Are you ready? Make sure you suck on daddy just like you did for papa so he can cum, okay?”

“Okay, papa.” Levi nuzzled Erwin's length and made the man sigh under him.

“You sweet little angel.” Mike mumbled as he guided his hips forward.

Of course, Levi knew exactly what to do because he’d done this task a thousand times before, but just watching him be so unsure of what to do with his fingers made Mike ache even harder. The boy steadied him with a practiced hold, but still gasped in amazement when the head breached Erwin's hole.

“Oh fuck!” Erwin groaned loudly as Mike slid home and bottomed out with no resistance

“Wow! Papa that’s so cool! Your thingy is gone!” Levi grin was so childlike.

“It’s inside daddy, angel.” Mike carded through Levi’s hair and twirled it around his fingers while thumbing at his lips until they parted. “Now, why don’t you make _daddy's_ cock disappear, sweetheart.”

He gently steered the boy's head until the openness of his mouth enveloped the weeping, deep red crown of Erwin's cock. Levi's eyes fluttered shut as he latched on and sucked the cock down his throat until his nose rubbed into the skin of Mike's groin.

“Oh, pumpkin!” Erwin's hips jolted up, immediately choking the poor boy on top of him. “Th-that’s it, my perfect boy.”

The way the three of them started to move together was seamless. Erwin was desperately on the edge of release, even more now that Levi was taking ragged breaths in through his nose just to keep from choking. And Mike was buried so deep in his body that every time he or Erwin moved, the blonde's prostate was pounded at a glorious angle.

“Fu – mmm. God, you beautiful angel. Daddy gets so tight every time you suck on him.” Mike increased his thrusts, chuckling when his hips rolled hard enough just to bump the tip of Levi's nose and make the boy squeak.

“Levi, oh sweetheart…” Erwin gripped the boy’s thighs in his hands. “Mike…baby, harder…fuck! Right there!”

Each deep swallow brought Erwin more and more pleasure, especially when they came at the same time as a thrust from Mike. His body felt electrified as he let himself be pulled under the waters when the orgasm rushed down his spine. Mike moaned, bent the man’s thighs even more, and fucked faster to pull a deep moan from the blonde. The muscles around his cock tightened, trying their best to keep him inside at the perfect angle that his cock crashed into.

“Oh fuck. Fuck!” Erwin arched deeply and rolled his hips into the depths of Levi’s throat.

“Goddamnit, Win!” Mike put one leg over his shoulder to bury his fingers in the silkiness of Levi’s hair. “Suck as hard as you can, sweetheart. Make him cum. Oh fuck. Fuck, yes.”

Erwin could only take one more crushing blow to his prostate before he dropped over the edge and pressed his hips flush against Levi’s chin. Mike held the boy’s head down, because he knew how much the raven loved that, as Erwin pulsed around his cock with a loud moan.

“Don’t swallow, yet, baby.” Mike gripped his hair and gently pulled the boy off of the softening cock. When Levi’s face finally came into view, Mike couldn’t stop himself from slamming another thrust into Erwin’s oversensitive hole. “Kiss me, angel.”

Erwin panted through the haze of his orgasm, jolted back to earth when Mike pressed against his nerves again, and opened his eyes just in time. The larger man turned Levi just enough for their kiss to be visible so Erwin didn’t miss it, and he was so thankful for that. When their lips crashed together and Levi’s parted to let Mike’s tongue in only to let a mix of cum and saliva start to roll down his chin. They both knew how much Erwin loved watching them swap his cum.

“Christ…” He whined when he felt his wet, spent cock start to stir again.

“Don’t waste it, little one.” Mike gruffed into the sloppy kiss as he chased the trails with his fingers to scoop it back into Levi’s mouth. “Fuck, you taste so good with daddy in your mouth.”

The gargled moan that bubbled up from Levi’s throat was enough to cause Mike to twitch heavily in Erwin’s body, making the man groan weakly. The two kissed for another few minutes but just as soon as his mouth as clean, Levi slumped down against Erwin’ body. He was struggling to pull in breaths between coughs and wiping his face.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, pumpkin.” Erwin gathered the boy in his arms and pulled him up for a softer kiss of his own.

“You taste good, daddy…” Levi licked deeper into his mouth.

Now, that Levi’s body was out of the way, he could really bend Erwin the way he wanted to because he was desperately hard. Mike pushed until Erwin’s knees nearly met the mattress, enough to lift the man’s ass from the sheets so he could thrust without care.

“Oh fuck!” Erwin cupped Levi’s face. “Oh, yes. Fuck. Mmm, I think papa needs to cum, again.”

“I…I wanna cum, daddy…” Levi looked away with a blush when a particularly hard thrust knocked the headboard against the wall.

“Fuck. You do, my prince? Does your cock hurt?” The blonde teased with another kiss. The slapping of skin nearly drowned out the boy’s whine of affirmation. “Oh my poor little baby.”

Thrust after thrust quickly sent Erwin into a world over glorious overstimulation, but Mike knew what he could handle so that only spurred the largest man on even more. A small show started to take place below him as Erwin slipped a hand in between his and Levi’s body.

“Daddy!”

Mike couldn’t hold back his own moan when the movement of Erwin’s elbow gave way to the fact that he was pumping the boy at a heavy speed to match Mike’s hips. Levi’s cries slowly got louder and more hoarse as Erwin kept his hand in time with all of the largest man’s movements.

“Fuck, Mike!” Erwin and Levi’s pants started to mix together and make his brain all fuzzy. He slipped his free hand back to grip the boy’s ass. “Can…can daddy put his fingers in you, baby?”

“Daddy…” Levi whined as he bucked into the hand underneath him.

“I just want to make you feel good, my prince, just like papa did.” Erwin moaned when his cock stirred again from a jab to his prostate. “I want to show you a super secret spot that feel extra good, baby.”

“S-super secret?”

“Oh, god, Erwin…fuck!” Mike’s rhythm started to stutter at the prospect of getting Levi open again.

“Mmhm. It’s a spot that only me and papa are allowed to touch. I bet papa would _love_ to watch daddy touch your secret spot. Wouldn’t you, papa?” He nosed Levi’s face until the boy looked over his shoulder at the very sweaty man behind them.

“Fuck, yes. Please, cupcake, please let – oh god – let daddy touch you, honey.” A drop of sweat fell from Mike’s nose as his head fell forward.

“O-okay, daddy.” There was a small bit of worry in Levi’s eyes, but it melted away quickly when Erwin’s fingers dipped between his cheeks.

“Oh, sweetie.” Erwin drug the tips of his fingers over the slightly stretched ring and groaned when he found that most of the lube had dried up. “Daddy needs you to be wet, darling. Do you think you can ask papa something for me?”

“W-what daddy?” Levi moaned softly when he was forced into another deep kiss as thick fingers pressed against his muscle. Erwin broke the kiss to nose the boy’s head sideways and whisper into his ear.

“Fuckfuckfuck…” Mike groaned just in time to miss the words and spread his thighs for more traction.

Levi gave a sharp, slightly confused moan, but Erwin only prompted the boy to sit up a little and look over his shoulder. Mike’s eyes raked over the small trails of drying cum that decorated the blush of his throat. The boy seemed to embarrassed to meet his eyes, which only spurred him to give Erwin deeper, more meaningful strokes. Erwin moaned and clenched down to make the glide even sweeter, and Levi trembled as he watched.

“P-papa…?” The boy’s eyes rolled when Erwin cupped his palm over the leaking tip of his cock.

“What – oh shit – yes, cupcake?” He wasn’t expecting the question that he received as he watched Erwin stroke the boy’s hole.

“Will…” Levi looked back at Erwin from reassurance and peered back when he received a nod of encouragement. “Will you…will you spit on my hole, papa?”

Mike tried to respond, he really did, but just the mental image of his spit being pushed into the boy’s hole by Erwin’s thick fingers suddenly flung him over the edge. Levi gasped as the larger blonde let out a ear-splitting moan and buried himself deep in Erwin’s body to coat his walls with his release. Mike’s vision blurred and went static on the edges so bad for a minute that he was afraid he’d blacked out.

“Papa?” Levi sounded very concerned and even a little helpless.

“It’s okay, baby.” Erwin’s tone was strained in a breathless, pleasured way. “You made papa cum again, pumpkin.”

Erwin slowed his hand when Levi got distracted, almost absentmindedly stroking the boy as they watched deep tremors go through Mike's shoulders. The larger man panted through the last few thrusts to empty into Erwin's body. The warmth of the release made the smaller blonde shutter but Levi couldn’t take his eyes away from Mike.

“Papa, do you need a kiss? Are you okay?” He twisted and reached out to place his hand on the man's chest.

Instead if answering, Mike let Erwin's legs go to pull Levi back against his chest and silence his own pants with the boy's lips. Levi melted into the man's large arms and relaxed against the damp chest behind him. Mike gave Erwin one glance before pulling out and letting his entire body fall to the left, dragging Levi with him in a fit of giggles.

“Papa! You’re so silly.” The boy twisted in his arms to face him properly.

Mike wrapped Levi in his arms and pulled him in for a deep, sensual kiss with one hand wrapped around the raven’s neck while the other pressed against his lower back. Erwin turned on his side to join them and sandwich Levi between their large bodies.

“Do you still want daddy to touch your secret spot?” Mike mumbled into their kiss as he pulled one of the boy’s legs over his hip. “Does my beautiful little boy still want to cum?”

“P-please, papa…” The raven whined and scratched his fingers over Mike’s chest.

“Needy baby.” Erwin peppered kisses across the back on Levi’s neck and shoulders as he caressed his thighs.

“Daddy…papa…it hurts…” Levi pushed his face into Mike’s neck and his ass back against Erwin’s hands.

“You hear that, papa?” Erwin cupped the back of Mike’s neck.

“Mmhm. Can’t leave our angel in pain, now can we?” The blonde smirked as he leaned forward, crushing Levi between them, to lick into Erwin’s mouth.

Levi whined softly and pulled their attention back to him. They both cupped his face for sloppy kisses before trading him back and forth between one another until the boy was desperate for air.

“We still need papa to spit on that pretty little hole don’t we, pumpkin?” Erwin’s brought Mike in for another kiss. “Get our boy wet for me, honey.”

A growl rumbled through Mike’s throat when Erwin started kissing Levi again. The larger blonde just looked on fondly, watching their lips caress one another and smack softly as Levi craned his neck back to keep the connection constant. His heart rate started to pick up again when Erwin pinched one of Levi’s nipples and the boy’s cock thumped against the golden hairs of his lower stomach. Mike brought a hand to his mouth and spat onto his fingers before reaching behind the raven to rub it across his hole. The boy shivered hard and whined into the kiss when Mike started to rub the muscles in heavy circles.

“Can I touch you now, baby?” Erwin nipped at Levi’s shoulder. “I bet papa really wants your kisses again.”

“I really do. My little angel gives such good kisses.” Mike pulled the boy back against his own chest and hummed when Levi’s arms circled around his neck. “Ready to cum for me and daddy, baby?”

“P-please!” He breathed into the man’s mouth and Mike wasted no more time drowning him in smooches.

Erwin let his fingers drift down to trail through the slippery, sopping ring between Levi’s cheeks and found no resistance when he pressed against it. Two fingers sank in perfectly to the knuckle and made the boy keen pathetically. The heat around Erwin’s digits made his groin ache and adrenaline pulse through his system at a blinding pace. He started a moderate pace that easily reduced the precious raven into shivers and moans that Mike drank up like fine wine. Levi angled his hips back instinctually because they all knew exactly where his bundle of nerves were. If it had been any other night, Erwin would tease Levi with fleeting touches to the spot until he couldn’t breath but right now? Right now he just wanted their boy to cum and then be impaled on his cock.

Mike could tell when Erwin did it. Levi was squirming in his arms from excitement but the moment the man struck his prostate, Levi locked in up with a hoarse wail. The leg thrown over his hip tightened to pull their bodies together as the boy rutted up against his abs.

“Oh, there it is.” Mike encouraged the raven to thrust against him. “That’s right, sweetie. Rub your cock on papa. Just like that.”

“D-daddy! Daddy!” Levi rocked with purpose as his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Cum whenever you want, sweetie. Make papa all messy, little prince.” Erwin’s pace increased with precise strikes, but Levi could only whine and shake with irritation. “What is it? Do you need more?”

“P-please…” Levi scratched into Mike’s hair and panted against his face.

“Why don’t you ask papa to touch you, darling?” Erwin rammed his fingers into that spot and Levi started crying weakly. “Come one. Ask papa to touch your cock. Ask him really nicely and he might help you cum.”

The poor boy arched into his hand and whined so sharply that Erwin was worried for a moment that he was actually in pain, but one look down gave away how bad he really needed release. The veins in Levi’s cock showed so prominently through his skin and the crown was a purple-red color, like he’d been edged way too long. Thick streams of precum rolled down his length and over his sack.

“P-p-papa…papa please. Pl-please t-touch me, papa.” Levi choked on a needy sob. “M-my…my…please!”

“Touch you where, cupcake?” Mike crooned lowly and kissed the boy’s cheek.

“My thi – ahh!” Levi threw his head back when Erwin slipped a third finger inside and pressed hard into his prostate. “Oh, daddy! Daddy! Papa, please!”

A large hand slipped between them to tease at the fair, sensitive skin in the junction of the boy’s thigh and hip. Mike ghosted his fingers over the raven's tight sack and nosed into his throat.

“Tell me where, sweetheart.” He nipped at Levi's neck. “Use grown up words, baby. Can you do that? Now, tell me where.”

The pop of the lube cap made Levi jump slightly but when Erwin pushed the cool lube into his body, the boy moaned and scratched deep lines across Mike's chest. He teased a fourth finger, knowing Levi could take it, but that it wasn’t necessary for either of them to fit, he just enjoyed watching Levi's face while he was tortured. Erwin licked over the flush red top of the raven's ear and prompted him to speak again.

“M-my…my c-cock, papa…” Levi whispered nervously, like he was scared of getting punished for using such a dirty word.

“Such a good boy.” Mike chuckled softly.

Neither of the blondes were expecting the loud moan that came from Levi's lips when Mike's hand finally wrapped around him. They both moved a bit closer, squeezed him even tighter, to pump and finger the boy into a puddle. In minutes he could do no more than breath out small, cut-off puffs of hair and moans that would probably leave him mute in the morning. Erwin and Mike were both hard again, aroused just from watching their boy struggle between wanting to ride or thrust into the pleasure being poured on his body. Tears streamed down Levi's face as his skin nearly trembled off of his body with how bad he was shaking.

“I thought you wanted to cum, pumpkin.” Erwin moaned into the boy's ear. “You’re so wet and open. I bet we could slide right into you.”

“God, you sound so sloppy, cupcake. I wanna be inside my little boy so bad.” Mike moved his hand faster and smirked darkly when Levi choked on a moan. “That’s it. Come on, sweetheart. Cum for papa and daddy.”

It only took a few more strokes and a couple of thrusts to his nerves for both men to feel the strong wave of orgasm crash over the small boy’s body. His muscles quivered around Erwin's fingers as his cock spasmed, throwing strings of cum across Mike's chest. Levi's mouth dropped open for a silent scream while he was worked to a point of overstimulation and fought to pull himself away from the men surrounding him.

“Oh my god, you beautiful angel.” Erwin slowly withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the sheets below him before dragging his palm up Levi's leg.

“I’m so proud of you, sweet little prince.” Mike let his cock go and captured Levi's trembling lips in a soft kiss.

The two men let the boy catch his breath for a second, but neither of them were willing to waste Levi's release. Erwin pulled Mike's hand to his mouth to lick it clean and the larger blonde used it to scoop the trails off his skin to swallow them down. Levi watched them the entire time through hooded lids and moaned softly when they kissed one another again.

“Mmm, you taste like my favorite baby boy.” Erwin licked deeper into Mike's mouth.

“You do, too.” Mike replied with a hum. “Tastes so fucking good.”

They made out for a bit, just listening to Levi’s breathing come back together between them as he came down from his orgasm. Erwin could feel the boy's heartbeat through his back until it stopped hammering in against his chest. Mike adored the small twitches and trembles that shook Levi's limbs every now and again to vibrate against his skin. Even with the intense orgasm, though, the raven still moaned when their hard cocks tapped against his thighs.

“Darling, you’ve been the most amazing boy ever. Your daddy and I are so proud of you. You’ve been such a big, strong boy for us.” Mike placed a long, loving kiss on the boy's forehead and hummed when Erwin agreed. “Can we do one last thing, cupcake? I promise we will take a nap after, but daddy and papa need you one more time. Is that okay?”

“We need you so bad, honey.” Erwin kissed his cheek and rubbed back down to Levi's hole. “We need our little baby.”

“You need me?” Levi looked between both of them.

“Mmhm. Our cocks hurt again, sweetie.” Mike gripped both of the boy's wrists in one hand and pulled them to touch his hardness. He pushed one over Levi's back to meet Erwin's length.

“It hurts so bad, baby.” Erwin rutted against his hand. “There’s one more way to make the hurt go away. Can we try it?”

“Do – inside…inside me?” Levi squeaked like he’d gotten nervous again, but his fingers still curled around each cock. “U-um…but…”

“We don’t have to if you’re too scared, angel.” Mike tilted his chin up with his index finger. “But you remember how good it made daddy feel, don’t you?”

The boy couldn’t help but nod, which made both men shiver in excitement, especially when his cock jumped a little between them.

“I just…I – papa…you and daddy have really big…thingies…” Levi blushed really hard as he squeezed their lengths. “I’m still…I’m still afraid a little…”

“What if I go first, baby?” Erwin pressed his hips forward until the tip of his cock met Levi's ass cheeks. “Mine isn’t quite as big as papa's. I’ll get you all nice and stretched out for him, how does that sound?”

“Yeah, and then once daddy makes you feel good, I can make you feel good. And you’ll make us both feel good and we won’t be hurting anymore.” Mike slowly reached down to where the boy's cock had hardened a bit more in interest. “Your pretty cock seems like it wants to feel good again, too. Does it?”

“Y-yes, papa…” Levi blushed so hard when the man tickled the underside of his cock and made him twitch.

“I promise it’s not going to hurt, angel. I won’t let anything hurt you. It’ll be just like daddy's fingers only bigger, that’s all.” Mike rubbed their noses together.

“And my fingers felt good, didn’t they sweetheart?” Erwin whispered while he kissed into the inky hair under his nose and they boy's eyes fluttered shut.

“So good, daddy.” Levi didn’t hesitate with his answer as he slipped further into the needy side of his headspace.

“Then, let’s try it, yeah? And if you don’t like it we can stop, take a bath, and then take a nap. How about that?” Mike whispered against the freckle of Levi's cheek.

“Can…can I have a bath even if I do like it?” The raven passed his thumb over the crown of both cocks.

“Absolutely.” Erwin and Mike replied in unison, making the boy smile as he looked between them.

“Okay.” Levi's face lit up.

“Oh, thank you, pumpkin.” Erwin sat up and whined softly when the boy's hand let go of his cock. He located the lube bottle again and sat cross-legged on the bed. “Now, you lay on papa this time so he can hold you. Will you give him kisses like you did for me, baby?”

Before Levi could answer, Mike wrapped a large hand around the thigh still perched on his hip and pulled Levi on top of him as he rolled on to his back. Levi giggled lightly until his cock rubbed over the man's abs and made him moan. Erwin popped the cap on the lube as he watched them start to make out and climbed to straddle Mike's thighs. Mike's hands came to rest on the boy's cheeks and spread them apart invitingly. Mike looked over Levi's shoulder and motioned for the bottle, so Erwin squirted a large amount between the globes. Levi squeaked again, breaking the kiss to complain about the temperature, but he was silenced by a growl.

“Fuck, I want to touch you again, baby. Can I? Can daddy and I put our fingers back in for a minute?” Mike rubbed two fingers over the twitching muscle. Levi nodded and Mike thanked him by crashing their lips together again.

He swirled two fingers over the boy's hole once more before plunging them in, moaning when no resistance came to stop him. Levi moaned and grabbed at the thick shoulders underneath his hands. Erwin, though, couldn’t stop himself from taking a second to marvel in awe at how the hole glistened and stretched around his husband's thick digits. This boy truly was made just for them. He added a finger of his own to the mix, and Levi's body welcomed it without a problem. The raven started to roll his hips back against the rhythm they created but it faltered when they struck his prostate at the same time, breaking the kiss to moan into Mike's chest.

“You’re doing such a good job, baby.” Mike kissed against his ear.

The aching in both of their cocks was reaching an astronomical level, but Erwin was pretty sure than if he waited too much longer he would probably explode. He managed to slip another finger in and Mike was close to follow behind him. And Levi shook beautifully as he cried out in pleasure. Seeing the boy stretched out on six of their fingers, though, was just too much for him and Mike could tell in the way the blonde reached down to stroke himself slowly.

“Look at daddy, honey. He needs you so fucking bad. He’s touching his cock for you, sweetheart, look.” Mike used his free hand to lightly grip a handful of Levi's hair and help him tilt his head back. “Can he try now? I bet his cock hurts so bad.”

“Daddy? Are you okay?” Levi had tears in his glassy eyes, their steel blue shimmering back at him.

“Pumpkin…baby it hurts so bad.” Erwin leaned forward to drag the crown over the connection of his and Mike's wet fingers. “Darling, please. Can I please put it in you, sweetie?”

“You don’t have anything to worry about, Levi. I promise I’ll be right here.” Mike let go of his hair to caress the skin of his back as he nuzzled the boy's cheek.

“You promise, papa?” Levi had a small pout on his lip.

“Cross my heart, cupcake.” He gave the raven a soft, sincere smile.

“O-okay, daddy.” Levi whispered softly as he put his face in Mike's neck.

Erwin let out a deep, stuttering breath as he thanked the boy and slowly removed his fingers. Mike did the same and gave Levi a reassuring kiss when he whined at the loss. His hole clenched around nothing, alluring Erwin even more. Mike put his lips against the boy's ear and mumbled some instructions while Erwin wasn’t paying attention. Levi gasped and gave one last look over his shoulder.

“Pumpkin? Do I need to–”

Instead of being able to finish his question, Levi made a move that caused Erwin to moan wantonly. The boy braced his hands against the bed and pulled his legs up quickly, making his ass bounce into the air as ge pressed his shoulders against Mike’s chest. His cheeks jiggled in a sinful, jaw dropping way that nearly had the blonde cuming on the spot. Mike laughed lowly and kissed the boy with words of a good job.

“Daddy?” Levi's ears were covered in a deep blush when he peeked back.

“Y-yes, baby?” Erwin groaned.

“Are you sure I can say it, papa?” Levi whispered quietly to Mike, but the man only gave him confirmation and more encouragement. “Um. Daddy, please…please… f-fuck me.”

Erwin moaned loudly and moved without thought. He shuffled forward and lined his cock up with the stretched, puffy hole being presented to him. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he circled the rim with his crown, adding precum to the spit and lube that was smeared over the skin. Levi whined as he watched the man move and grind against him.

“I love you, Levi.” Erwin smiled at the sweaty, flushed boy as his eyes widened and his blush deepened in surprise.

“I love you, too, daddy.” Just the trade of words made him relax tremendously.

“Good boy. Now, kiss papa.”

Erwin waited for the boy to turn his head and start tangling his tongue with Mike before pressing forward. His head breached the ring and a deep, molten heat sucked him in in one deep stroke. Levi opened up for him like his body was specifically made for one purpose, and that one purpose only. Erwin's vision blurred and his ears rang when the two of them moaned in unison. The loud wail Levi made bounced off the walls when his head snapped back between his shoulders. Normally, Erwin would wait for him to adjust, but that wasn’t necessary now and he took full advantage of that.

“Fuck!” He gripped the boy's hips in a bruising clutch and pulled them back to meet each thrust.

“Daddy! O-oh, daddy!” The boy's voice was high-pitched and needy.

“Mmm, yes, sweetie.” Mike rubbed Levi's shoulders with fanned fingers. “Take daddy’s cock, cupcake. Does it hurt?”

“N-no! F-feels so – ahh! Feels so g-good, papa!” Levi had started to cry, fat tears like the ones produced when he needed to be broken, but his expression was one that would lead you to believe he wasn’t ready for such an intense rhythm.

They were all at the end of their ropes, and the deep squelching noise from the sloppiness of Levi's hole didn’t help Erwin at all. Each rapid thrust made the boy's ass jiggle as his hole stretched to accommodate every single inch of Erwin's cock. The raven shook, quaked, screamed, and moaned like he wanted more with each pass, but Erwin knew he would finish too soon if he gave in. He braced against Levi's lower back and ground after each slam.

“Fuck! Shit! L-Levi!” Erwin took a handful of each cheek in his hands and spread them wide. “Oh my little baby…fuck! You’re gonna make me cum again, angel. Does it still feel good?”

“Y-yes! W-want m-more, daddy!” Levi and Mike weren’t even kissing at this point, just sliding drooling mouths across one another.

The blonde whined loudly as he fought between wanting to slow down, pick the boy apart a little bit more, or pressing him down into Mike by his shoulders and ruining him. Erwin rolled both options in his head as he tilted his hips and aimed directly at Levi's prostate with a bone-crushing thrust. The raven locked up and screamed into Mike's mouth weakly.

“Oh, baby. Did daddy hit your secret spot?” Mike's hips had started to move on their own, pumping into the air with nothing to aid the ache in his groin. Levi nodded quickly into his chest and shook with a deep tremor when Erwin did it again. “Can…can papa have a turn? Please, cupcake? I need you, baby. Papa wants to feel his prince.”

Mike didn’t get an answer because Erwin leaned down to gather the boy in his arms and pull him upward against his chest. The change in position made Levi arch and press back against his thighs with weak hands, like it was almost too deep as he gasped in pleasure.

“Let’s let papa feel how amazing you feel, pumpkin. Yeah? Don’t you want that?” Erwin angles the boy's chin up for a sloppy kiss.

“P-papa…papa…” Levi sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes rolled back when Erwin delivered a harsh thrust into his prostate.

Mike whined and humped into the air again as he gripped the boy's widely-stretched, sweaty thighs. Mike spread his own thighs and rubbed against Erwin's legs in an attempt to ground himself, but nothing worked.

“Want me to teach you papa’s favorite thing, angel?” Erwin's eyes went dark when he peered down at the other blonde and whispered into the boy's ear.

“Please, daddy!” Levi gripped the man's thighs in his fingers.

“You precious boy.” Erwin pressed in deep one last time before easing out and reaching for the lube.

Levi slumped back against his chest, relying heavily on the one hand steadied across his chest to keep him upright. Mike steadied his cock when Erwin leaned both of them back to drizzle the lube over him. Levi looked down at it with a fire in his eyes because he knew exactly what to do but he wasn’t going to act like it, and that small fact was nearly enough to make Mike cum without being touched. Erwin's hand wrapped around him and gave a small pump to spread the lube.

“Cupcake, my sweet baby. Papa's favorite boy ever.” Mike pawed at the boy's thighs as Erwin had him shuffle forward and lined them up together to rub his cock's bulbous head over that overly-stretched hole. “I love you.”

“I-I love you, too, papa.” Levi reached for him and Mike wound their fingers together.

“You feel papa's cock, baby? Are you ready to make him feel better?” Erwin wouldn’t stop staring into Mike's eyes with a horny smile when Levi nodded weakly. “Sit on his cock, baby.”

“S-sit on it?” Levi looked up with as confused a look as he could muster at the point.

“Mmhm. Just like your big bouncy ball outside. Think you can do that?”

Mike moaned when the head of his cock traced the swollen ring and made a wet noises. Levi's hole clenched with each pass, trying it’s hardest to suck him in, but Erwin wouldn’t let it. And it drove him crazy. Erwin kissed the boy's temple and Levi nodded slowly, like he only partially understood.

“Such a good little boy for us.” Mike gasped when Levi squeezed his fingers. He tugged on the boy's hand playfully. “Help me, cupcake.”

Levi whined and Erwin lined them up once more for good measure. He kissed into the boy's ear and mumbled things to him, prompting the boy to ease down until his ass met the man's hips. Mike expected the intense, dangerous heat, but he wasn’t ready for how incredibly wet Levi's hole was. They’d worked him over with so much lube and spit that it felt otherworldly with the way the sopping walls gripped him. Levi's face contorted beautifully as he fell forward slack against Erwin's arm and the fingers he and Mike had wound together gripped loosely.

“Oh my fucking – oh, angel!” Mike's shoulders dug into the bed when he arched. “Fuck, oh fuck. Oh my god. Ahh…”

“P-p – ahh!” The raven pulled his hands away to brace against Mike's chest as his eyes squeezed shut.

“Baby, you okay?” Erwin kissed his shoulder blades.

“B-big!” Levi cracked one eye and smiled down at Mike.

“You’re so tiny, sweetheart. My little baby boy.” Mike groaned when the hole around him clenched hard. “Such a perfect little hole for my cock.”

“Now, ride papa's cock, honey.” Erwin chuckled when Levi made a confused noise. “Up and down like when you make your rocking horse move.”

“Come on, pretty baby.” Mike gripped the boy's hips and helped him with the first few movements. “Goddamnit, sweetheart, that it. Faster for me, cupcake.”

Levi's fingers dug in to the skin of Mike's chest when he whined. He pulled up faster ever single time and dropped himself down with all his weight. Mike moaned loudly and began a good rhythm with his own hips to meet Levi' ass. The way the raven's body took cock was incredibly, had to have been perfectly designed to ride the life out of someone, and the blonde was so glad it was him right now.

“You g-glorious baby boy. You’re so pretty.” Mike cupped behind Levi's head and pulled him down for a kiss. “Papa loves you so much, sweetie.”

The change in angle allowed Mike to hold the boy down and charge his hips up with meaning, making Levi squeal out with pleasure. He knew he was striking that beautiful spot deep inside the raven’s body from his noises. Erwin moaned a little when Mike thrusted hard enough to jostle his body because he loved watching the man stretch the boy's hole. But right now it only reminded him how much his own cock ached.

“Mike, let – let me. Baby, angel, can daddy have you back now?” He palmed both hands over Levi cheeks and rutted his cock over his lower back.

“D-daddy…” Levi sounded completely drunk and his voice was hoarse.

“Who’s cock do you want, honey?” Mike thrusted again and grinned in triumph when Levi gasped loudly. He stared in to Erwin's eyes and repeated the motion until the other blonde was whining. “I bet daddy misses your special place, darling. But papa will too if he has to give you back.”

“Please, pumpkin. Daddy hurts so bad.” Erwin braced his hands on either side of Mike’s body and leaned forward to kiss over the boy’s skin. “Papa is being so selfish.”

“Papa…” Levi gripped the sheets and rode back against Mike's cock. “P-please…daddy…”

“Cupcake, that’s it. Oh my sweet boy. Fuck.” Mike rubbed down the boy’s back until he reached Erwin’s hips to grab them. He pulled and pushed to make Erwin start thrusting again Levi’s ass. “You feel how hard daddy is, baby? That’s all for you.”

“Mike, please…” Erwin groaned weakly and laid his forehead between Levi’s shoulders. The glide of lube between the raven’s cheeks and Mike’s cock was sinful. “Levi, baby…I need you, please.”

Levi moaned loudly when both men started rocking him between them. Mike growled when Erwin’s length rubbed against his own. The smaller blonde only whined weak, embarrassing noises because he wanted so badly to just snatch the boy away from his captor and use that hole for his own. Mike was challenging him because he could feel the crest of another orgasm building in his stomach and the man was nothing if not greedy when he needed to cum. Levi just writhed between them because he was amazing when it came to taking anything and everything they had to give. They knew he loved being fought over just as much as he loved being shared.

“Fuck, your papa is so mean, angel.” Erwin noses into the sweaty, inky hair and nipped at the nape of Levi’s neck. “He won’t let me fuck my baby.”

A hoarse, needy moan dropped from Levi’s lips. He palmed against Mike’s chest to lift himself and press his back flush against Erwin’s chest. The boy rolled his hips expertly to ride Mike and hump against Erwin at the same time, pulling a thick groan from the man above him. The blonde growled and seized a chunk of the damp, flushed skin of Levi’s shoulder in his mouth.

“Daddy!” The boy panted loudly and continued to roll his hips.

“Is papa not making you feel good enough, honey?” Mike switched his hands from Erwin’s hips down to Levi’s waist and gave the boy a series of rough thrusts that made him scream. “Ahh, fuck yeah. Such pretty noises.”

“He’s being so unfair, Levi. Don’t you want to feel daddy’s cock too? You want me to make you feel better, baby?” Erwin steadied himself on his knees and placed his hands just below Mike’s, taking the boy’s ass in his hands. He squeezed the skin and pulled the raven back against his own movements.

“Papa…daddy…” Levi’s eyes struggled to focus on anything other than the feeling of them sliding against him.

“Mmm, what is is, my little baby?” Erwin let one hand move to tilt the boy’s head back to connect their lips.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Mike rubbed the raven’s chest softly.

“W-want you, daddy. B-but I…I want papa too.” A high pitched moan filled their kisses when Mike gave the boy another deep thrust.

“Okay, okay, I’ll give daddy a turn.” Mike chuckled and gave another swivel to his hips.

“N-no! I–” Levi pulled away from Erwin and covered his mouth like his objection came out much louder then he’d meant it. He looked between both men’s slightly shocked faces and blushed heavily.

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Erwin palmed over the boy’s back.

“Cupcake?” Mike put his hand over the boy’s thrumming heart.

Both men suddenly worried that their bickering had gone too far for how small Levi needed to be. Normally, he would know that neither of them were actually fighting because they hadn’t raised their voice at all, but anything was possible in this headspace and they’d probably gone too far overboard. Levi looked between them again, but the light in his eyes was hopeful not worried.

“Can….can I have both of you?” Levi spoke the question softly.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Erwin smiled softly and hugged the boy tightly. “You can have whatever you want.”

“You already have both of us, angel. Daddy and I were just playing around. I’ll be nice and share you with him.” Mike tugged the boy down for a quick, gentle kiss.

“N-no, papa…I mean…um…” Levi hid his face in his hands. “Can daddy be i-inside, too? At…at the same time as you, papa?”

The room went silent for just a moment because that certainly wasn’t what either of the blondes was expecting to hear. Sure, they’d done that before on quite a number of occasions, but it was normally something reserved for when Levi wanted to be used or degraded. It was something they usually had to plan out or at least talk about first and set a scene for, so this was a surprise. Even with the surprise, though, they couldn’t deny the feral heat that sparked in their blood.

“C-cupcake, I don’t – I’m not sure if that’s – um…” Mike stammered but, thankfully, Erwin was thinking the same thing he was.

“Pumpkin, that might not be a good idea.” Erwin rubbed his hands over the boy's ribs and pulled him back up. “It might – baby, it might hurt.”

“Hurt me? Why?” Levi tried to pretend to be shocked but his acting skills were wearing a bit thin.

“N-not because we _want_ to hurt you, darling. You’re just such a little boy, that’s all.” Mike traced his fingers across Levi's chest.

“You have such a tiny hole, sweetheart.” Erwin kissed behind Levi's ear and moved one set of fingers to thumb around the raven's entrance.

“It’ll be a really big stretch, honey.” The larger blonde couldn’t hide the throbbing of his erection when he rolled his hips to stroke deep inside the boy’s body.

“Oh, papa!” Levi's legs started to shake and his own length tapped pathetically against the man's stomach. “C-cant you m-make it n-not hurt?”

“Angel, I–” Erwin started softly.

“Daddy, please!” Levi looked over his shoulder with a thick pout on his lips and wet eyes, ready to spill tears at any kind of denial. “P-please, daddy…w-want you, daddy.”

“Fuck, baby.” Mike gave another rough thrust and Levi keened loudly right in Erwin's face.

“Mike, please, Jesus Christ. I’m going to – goddamnit, I need to fuck my sweet prince so bad.” The blonde gripped Levi's hips in a crushing hold and rutted against his lower back until the boy whined.

“Can – daddy can we t-try it? I-I'm n-not scared, I promise. Please, papa?” He gave them both those pretty little puppy dog eyes that could melt steel and convince strangers to fall to their knees.

Denying Levi was something neither of them were able to do, in the end. All he had to do was shake his ass or bat those long, beautiful eyelashes and the blondes would hurt themselves to make him happy. He captivated them in way that probably dangerous because they would drop everything if Levi ever needed them. But that was just how all three of them were.

“Fuck, angel, I sure can.” Mike whined . “I’ll get you all stretched out while daddy makes you feel good, how does that sound, cupcake?”

“G-good, papa. Daddy?” Levi wriggled his shoulders against Erwin’s chest.

“That sounds so good, honey, but first.” Erwin’s pressed Levi’s chest down and pulled his hips until Mike’s cock slipped free. “First, I need you, sweetie. Can I?”

“D – ahh!” Levi barely got a syllable out before Erwin thrusted inside and his moan turned into a wail.

The pace he set was harder than he meant for it to be, but the second his cock was wrapped in that blistering, wet heat again, Erwin’s composure snapped. He pistoned his hips with vigor and meaning, tugging Levi’s small hips back to meet each of them halfway. The boy was obviously unprepared but definitely not suffering in any way. Their moans mixed together harmoniously as Mike wrapped his arms around Levi’s back to hold they shaking boy steady. Erwin couldn’t keep his moans from reducing into deep groans and grunts the more he sheathed himself in the boy’s loose, sloppy body. Levi’s screamed quickly became high-pitched squeaks when the blonde struck his prostate with practiced precision.

“Oh, that’s it, Levi. Take daddy’s cock. God, you’re such a pretty little baby.” Mike cooed into the boy’s ear as he watched Erwin let himself go. He started to pull the raven in for a kiss, but the smaller blonde growled at him and stopped long enough to pull Levi back by his hips.

“Don’t.” Erwin gruffed and slammed their hips together to make Levi scream. “I wanna hear him. He’s _mine_.”

“And he called me greedy.” Mike chuckled as he cradled Levi against his chest and angled the boy’s face up to see each pleasured expression when he cried. “Fuck, yeah. Louder, sweetie. Tell daddy how good it feels.”

“Ahh! Da – ahh!” Levi’s eyes watered but the larger man couldn’t find any kind of fear. Erwin was hitting all the right spots. “Go – ahh! S-so g – daddy!”

“Such a good boy.” Mike mumbled to him because it looked like Erwin was in his own little world.

With his head tipped forward and bangs overs his eyes, it was almost impossible to see the amount of mind-numbing pleasure that showed on his face. The bed shook with each thrust and the headboard tapped against the wall loudly. The way Erwin’s moans echoed off the ceiling to flirt with Levi’s hoarse screams made Mike’s cock twitch heavily as he nuzzled into the boy’s cheek.

“You’re so perfect, cupcake. I can’t wait to fuck you with daddy.” Mike whimpered when Levi choked on a moan after a hard thrust.

Another orgasm was quickly building in Erwin's stomach with each push of his hips. It was so easy to get lost in the perfect feeling of Levi's body, especially when he was so eager to let the blondes have their way with him. He was always ready to please and be taken care of, which was an incredible turn on. But this time, Erwin had to hold himself back.

“Oh fuck. Fuck!” Erwin pulled back until his crown caught on Levi's rim before charging forward again and pressing in deep. His mind started to go fuzzy, but Erwin couldn’t help himself from going harder. “Shit. Mmm, Levi, oh god, baby!”

Watching the boy react to the blonde only had Mike dripping precum onto the skin of his hip. Levi's eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he slouched into Mike's chest and drool leaked into the golden hairs. His fingers gripped the muscles of Mike's large shoulders in a weak grip and trembled wildly with each thrust. Hitches interrupted each moan as Levi gulped for air and lost the battle of keeping himself composed. When it all became entirely too much, Mike knew it because the boy suddenly arched and pressed his hips back into Erwin's force with a loud, shaky groan.

“F-fuc – oh god, s-shit! Oh my god!” Erwin's hips slammed forward when the raven clenched around him.

Erwin straightened his back and pressed in as deep as he could, bottoming out into that wet, massaging heat until he felt himself about to tip over the edge. He wanted to cum so badly, fill his boy up until his hole over flowed and cum rolled down his thighs. But he still had to wait. With a helpless whine, Erwin quickly pulled himself out and wrapped a tight grip around the base of his cock. Levi whimpered loudly and sagged down against Mike's chest when his legs gave out. He panted quickly and trembled in the larger blonde's arms while making desperate noises that made Erwin chuckle breathlessly.

With a soft smile on his face, Mike pushed sweaty hair away from the boy's face as he twitched and moaned quietly. He rubbed his hands across the smooth, damp skin of Levi’s back for a moment before letting one slip between them.

“Mmm, cupcake.” Mike tutted his tongue teasingly and swirled his fingers through the cum that decorated his abdomen. “Did you make a mess?”

“What?” Erwin looked down when Mike pulled his hand back, cum dripping down his fingers. He moaned when the larger man slipped his digits into his own mouth and groaned. “Oh, pumpkin, did you cum, baby? All by yourself?”

The men whined when Levi nodded slowly and his entire body gave a hard twitch from overstimulation. Mike couldn’t stop replaying that look of the boy's face when he came through his mind, how his mouth dropped open over a silent scream and tears flowed from unfocused, crossed eyes. Levi was so beautiful but almost nothing compared to him drunk on cock or passed out from use, not to Mike anyway.

“Did that feel good, honey?” Erwin kissed over his shoulders. Levi made a positive, hoarse groan and nodded his head sluggishly. “You feel like heaven, angel. You almost made me cum too because you got _so tight_. Such a good little boy.”

“The best little boy ever.” Mike mumbled as he nosed into Levi's hair. The raven made another small noise and moaned from their attention as he took deep, satiated breaths. “Baby, do you need to stop?”

“Uh uh.” Levi sounded half asleep, eyes closed and drool still leaking from the corner of his mouth. “Feels...feels so good…m-more…”

“Do you still want papa to stretch you, sweetheart?” Erwin rubbed his nose down Levi's spine. “Can daddy and papa still fuck you together?”

“P-please?” The boy begged in a soft whisper. “P-papa…”

“I’m right here, darling.” Mike angled their faces back together to steal a deep kiss from the boy's mouth. Levi gasped softly and flexed his fingers over the man's arms. “Little cupcake, I love you.”

“I l-love you, papa.” The raven hummed when Erwin pressed against him.

“Aww, what about me?” Erwin teased gently as he lowered his body to smoosh the boy between them and watch his two favorite people trade kisses.

“D-daddy…love y-you, too, daddy.” Levi moaned when Erwin nosed his head to the side.

“Mmm, but who do you love more, pumpkin?” Erwin's arms looped under both Mike and Levi's arms until he was cupping the larger man's shoulder blades. “I bet he loves me more, papa.”

“Oh, I bet he doesn’t.” Mike growled out a low laugh as he leaned up to close the gap between them.

The hunched over position allowed for the two blondes to come together for a deep, tongue filled kiss that left them both breathless. They tasted like each other but also so much like Levi that it was hard to discern one from the other. Legs were tangled, arms twisted, bodies draped over one another, and pretty soon everyone was lost together. They teased Levi with kisses pressed to his cheeks, but mainly listened to his whimpers grow as they made out without giving him too much attention. His whines turned into moans as they started to grind against his ass and press both their cocks between his cheeks.

“D-daddy…p-papa….pl-please…” Levi pressed back against their lengths and mouthed at the open expanse of Mike's chest.

Hearing the boy call for them only made the pair grind harder against him. Mike was the first to pull away, the smack from their lips parting made Levi whimper again. The blonde guided Levi's mouth to his own and swallowed the boy's moans when Erwin attached himself to the raven's neck.

“My precious little prince, what’s wrong?” Mike thumbed at his cheeks and carded through his sweaty hair.

“Miss – ahh…m-miss you and…and daddy…” The boy sucked on Mike's tongue when it slipped into his mouth.

“You miss us? But we’re right here, honey. What do you miss?” Erwin hummed into the pale ear next to his lips.

“Is it our kisses?” Mike chimes in lowly, huffing out a chuckle when Levi whimpers in denial. “No? Oh, is it our hugs, baby?”

“Papa…” Levi pushed against their cocks again and trembled when Erwin caught on his rim. “Ah!”

“What was that, hmm? If you don’t miss those, then,” Erwin purposefully let’s his crown catch on that puffy, stretched out muscle just to hear Levi whine.

“Daddy!” Levi writhed between them.

“Mmm, so that’s what is it. You miss our cocks don’t you, Levi?” Mike kissed Levi through another deep moan.

“I think that's it, papa.” Erwin nosed in Mike's cheek until the man pulled away from Levi to share a kiss with him instead.

“You might be right, daddy. Is he, Levi? Do you miss our cocks, sweetheart?” Mike licked deeper into the blonde's mouth.

The groan that left the poor boy's throat was beyond pathetic, a deep whimper that might have made them worry they’d teased him too much if it weren’t for the desperate grinding of Levi's ass against them. Goosebumps spread across Mike's skin each time the lube squelched between them and Erwin was already past his ability to hold in his moans. Levi trembled in their arms and twitched whenever their cocks glanced across his hole.

“Use your words, baby.” Erwin whispered into the boy's ear.

“Say it, darling.” Mike kissed the middle of Levi's eyebrows.

“Please…” Levi squirmed against their chests and whined out moans as he rubbed himself on them. “Pl – mmm. Mi-miss your…your cocks…”

The word was small, muttered in such a weak voice, but the absolute filth of it spilling from their little boy's lips made both large men groan loudly. Mike gripped the raven’s back and crushed his lips with a kiss. Erwin angled his hips purposefully and sheathed himself deep into Levi's hole with enough force to move the boy across Mike's body. Levi screamed out at the unexpected intrusion but still braced against the larger blonde’s shoulders and pressed his ass back to forced Erwin deeper.

“You dirty boy.” Mike bucked against where they joined.

“Oh fuck, hah. Fuck.” Erwin rolled his eyes back as his nerves exploded under his skin and goosebumps peppered his body. He pushed Mike's arms away from Levi's back and gathered the boy in his own. “Stretch him. Stretch him, stretch him, stretch him.”

Bodies moved all at once, Mike moving out from under Erwin as he gently dropped sideways into the mattress and gripped Levi's knee to spread him wide. Levi moved like a ragdoll, completely at the mercy of whatever the men would do to him. He gripped at Erwin's forearm with one hand while reaching out for Mike's chest with the other.

“P-papa!” He hiccupped over a moan when Erwin started a slow motion with his hips.

“Right here angel.” The man crowded into Levi, once again crushing his small body between theirs. “Are you okay?”

“Uh – ah! Uh huh.” Levi scratched needy red lines across their skin.

“You promise, baby?” Erwin mumbled into the raven’s neck.

“P-pr-promise.” Levi moaned sharply. “Sp-spot, daddy…”

“Feel good?” The blonde sucked a bruise into the skin.

“Mmhm! D…deep…” Levi slurred his words and relaxed back into Erwin's arms. Erwin moaned and thrusted harder into him.

“Fuck, you’re so good, sweetheart.” Mike smiled as he stared into the glassiness of the boy's eyes. “Can I stretch you open so I can be deep with daddy?”

“Please, papa…” Levi squeaked when Erwin gripped the underside of his knee harder and spread him wider.

“Fuck, you good boy. Thank you, Levi.” Erwin nudged his jaw for a kiss.

After Erwin really started a good pace, because he knew the other blonde was just as desperate as he was, Mike moved with a quickness. While Erwin pulled hoarse, overstimulated whines from Levi's throat, he rolled off the bed and opened the top drawer of the dresser to fish out Levi's favorite bottle of lube. The liquid was thick and warmed with friction, not something that Mike or Erwin particularly liked to use when they bottomed, but for Levi it was absolutely great. It tingled, almost like a numbing lube, and made his hole overly hot like he was melting, which helped him relax perfectly. Mike popped the cap as he made his way back to the bad and climbed back on to join with the hopes that Levi would still want to use it, even in this headspace.

“Oh, look what papa has.” Erwin broke another kiss to croon into Levi's mouth.

“Wh…what is it?” Levi eyed the bottle when Mike pressed against him and squirted some onto his hand.

“It’s lube, precious. It’ll make you get super loose for me and daddy.” Mike rubbed his fingers together to smear the thickness over his digits.

“It’ll make your special place all warm so papa can fit. You wanna try it?” Erwin kissed below Levi's ear and nuzzled into his hair.

“I’ll make it feel so good, darling.” Mike dropped the bottle onto the bed and scooted closer to capture Levi's lips in a kiss. “My cock misses you so much, angel.”

“Papa…” Levi squirmed on Erwin's cock and pouted when Mike pulled away from another kiss.

“Shh, shh. We got you, little one.” Erwin readjusted and angled Levi’s knee up higher, opening him up for deeper thrusts.

Watching Erwin's cock slide through the glistening mess and Levi's hole clench in the attempt to keep him in, made Mike groan. He threw one leg over Erwin's thighs and trapped the boy between them with no ability to escape, but that definitely made Levi happy. The boy's toes curled when he moved to trace large, slick fingers around the abused hole. Mike squirted an even larger dollop on his hand and tapped Erwin's hips with wet knuckles, prompting the man to pull out.

“No…no, no…daddy…papa…” Levi sniffled and made a sad face the moment his body was empty.

“Shh, shh, no don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m just getting daddy's cock all wet for you, okay?” He pressed a kiss into the crinkle between Levi's eyebrows. The boy whimpered but nodded like he understood.

The lube tingled when it was slathered over Erwin’s cock, but was cold in comparison to the massaging walls of Levi's hole so it made him shiver. He groaned deeply in the boy's ear, which seemed to soothe the trembles of impatience that rolled under his skin. Instead of letting him go, though, Mike closed a tight fist around him and pumped a few times. Pleasure rocketed through his spine as he buried his face in Levi's hair.

“Fuck, Mike. Mmm, papa is teasing me, baby.” Erwin moved his hips in time with the movement of his husband's hand. “Ahh…baby…Levi. Fuck, stop, Mike.”

“Your daddy is such a whiny man, isn’t he Levi?” Mike passed one more pump over the man's throbbing erection as Levi nodded. “Want daddy back?”

“Please! Pl-please, papa…” Levi's eyes tried to focus on his eyes, but they were so glazed that it was cute when they just rolled around in their sockets.

A sharp gasp from Erwin filled the room when Mike finally lined them back up. He slipped back in and bottomed out with a forceful slam. Levi's breath hitched as he arched into Mike’s chest and wriggled his hips trying to pull Erwin deeper. They both shook harshly as Erwin fought to keep his hips still so Mike could start stretching their boy.

“F-fas – daddy…faster!” Levi whimpered loudly and rolled his hips.

“N-no, oh fuck, baby. Papa n-needs – goddamn, Levi.” Erwin growled and wrapped the arm under Levi's body tightly around the boy's chest. The raven fought to move his body again, trying to slam himself down on the blonde’s cock. “S-stop, honey. My fucking god…Mike come on. I’m dying here.”

His orgasm was close, just a few more rolls from Levi's hips, another squeeze from that beautiful hole, and Erwin knew it would all be over for him. One look at Mike proved that he was just as needy with his tip drooling precum all over the sheets but he didn’t have to endure this kind of glorious torture. Mike knew his husband was struggling just from the deep flush of his cheeks and how a muted whine lingered behind all of his noises.

“My little cupcake being mean to, daddy. Such a good boy.” He wound dry fingers through Erwin's hair and captured Levi in a deep kiss. “Can papa open you up now, little prince?”

All he received was a nod and hard suck at his tongue when he slipped it back into Levi's mouth. Erwin moaned weakly when a wet finger traced the stretched ring around his cock. Everything was so much hotter now thanks to the lube and Levi had already relaxed significantly, but the tease of Mike's finger made him tense again. Mike swallowed the squeak that left the boy's throat and hummed as a response.

“Relax, angel. I want to feel papa's fingers, baby.” Erwin nibbled on the tip of Levi’s flushed ears. “Fuck, I need him inside you so I can cum. Please help me feel better, pumpkin.”

The muscles around him instantly relaxed and gave way to trembling one that sucked and massaged around him. Mike moaned lowly when the ring fluttered against his fingers as they slipped through the excess lube. The larger blonde loved the feel of the mess, but he knew it wasn’t enough. He tapped Erwin's hip with his knuckles to prompt him to pull out once more but Levi didn’t protest as much this time. Mike lined the short, stubby nozzle of the bottle up with the boy's hole and forced a large amount of lube into his body.

“O-oh, p-papa!” Levi shook heavily and seized lightly, leg fighting the hold Erwin had on it.

A low chuckle rattled in the man's chest as he gave the bottle another firm squeeze go make it squelch another thick, heavy wave into the raven. He abandoned the bottle to wrap his hand around Erwin's cock and direct it back into Levi's sopping hole. It was a shock to Erwin system to feel the sloppiness that waited for him, but at this point he was hanging off the edge of a mountain and ready to drop to his death. He couldn’t stop the series of quick, deep strokes that slammed his cock into Levi's prostate and drove the pumps of lube further into their boy.

“Ahh! Da-daddy!” Levi scrambled to claw across Erwin’s arms and brace himself against the onslaught, but having one less leg to work with really hindered his fight.

Having such a tight grip on a little thigh only gave Erwin a better ability to maneuver the boy’s body down to meet the upward surge of his hips and sheath himself as deep as possible. He could feel the heat of the lube as it flared from the friction of his length and, in turn, how quickly Levi’s muscles relaxed around him. The raven was already loose before but now the warmth as turning him into an open mess that made their connection sound like stomping into a puddle after a hard rain because every bit of left over resistance just fell away. His entire body went lax and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when the effects of his favorite lube finally started to take their toll.

“Fuck…ahh…oh fuck, yes.” Erwin shoved his face into the space of Levi’s open neck as he felt the current of release pulling him under. Mike, however, was right their to pull him back.

In an attempt to save him, the taller blonde surged forward gently when he saw the unique roll of Erwin’s hips that signaled his demise, that stutter than told him his husband was about to cum. He slipped a hand into Erwin’s hair, not caring that thick lube was smearing into the sweat-clumped strands when he massaged over the man’s scalp. He pressed in closer and tugged Levi’s free leg between his own thighs to tangle their bodies together and gain access to the strong, straining muscles fo Erwin’s back. Mike pressed heavily into the lowest part of Erwin’s back to prevent him from pulling out again. Levi was squished between their chests as he kissed the blonde’s forehead, but the smaller man didn’t seem to mind.

“Win, hey, ease up, baby.” Mike cooed into Erwin’s ear even when he whined in frustration and tried to move his hips. “I know, I know. Just let me open him up, okay? Let me open him up for us and you can cum as much as you want, okay?”

“Papa…hurry…” Levi chimed in quietly after Erwin shivered under Mike's caresses.

With a soft growl and a shaky moan, Erwin finally let his body settle against the mattress and pressed deep into Levi's hole. The molten hot muscles gentle gripped every inch of his cock and surrounding him in a blaze of pleasure. Mike hummed about Erwin doing a good job, but to ground himself, the smaller blonde needed more contact. The arm holding Levi’s leg in the air came down to wrap around Mike's hips, throwing the boy's trembling limb over with it and bringing them impossibly closer together.

“Fuck, pumpkin…I need you, baby…” Erwin whimpered into the sweaty skin under his lips.

“Look at my pretty little boy and his needy daddy.” Mike nuzzled in Levi's cheek and kissed his open lips softly. “You okay, cupcake?”

While waiting for the boy to answer, Mike lubed his fingers up one more time before swiping them over the throbbing hole stretched around his husband's cock. All three of them groaned deeply as Levi's body twitched and the ring fluttered against the touch.

“H-hot, papa. M-my sp-special place is all h-hot and it kinda…tickles?” The raven squirmed gently but still tightened his leg around Mike's side to beckon him closer.

“Oh thank fuck.” Erwin whispered harshly while digging his fingers into Mike’s skin.

“Good, baby, it’s supposed to. It’s so papa can stretch you. Do you like it?” Both blondes moaned lowly when Levi nodded quickly and whined. “Mmm, good. You ready? Can I put my fingers in with daddy?”

“I’m not scared, papa.” He gave Mike the sweetest, drunken smile that made the man's heart skip.

“Tell me if you get scared, okay baby?” Erwin's voice was surprisingly level and clear.

“Okay, daddy.” Levi looked over his shoulder enough to catch the man's blue eyes, but Erwin pressed him for more. “I promise.”

“My perfect little angel.” The smaller blonde hugged Levi closer with the arm around his chest and kissed his cheek.

A look was exchanged between Mike and Erwin before they leaned in for a deep, sensual kiss. Erwin tangled his legs with his husband's and smoothed a large palm up Levi's thigh and over his hip. Mike let a single finger traced the stretched, puffy rim to spread the extra lube around and give Levi a moment to ready himself, but when the boy didn’t tense up or make any kind of negative noise, he knew he had a green light.

The first finger was always the most difficult, in Mike's opinion but Erwin always disagreed when he stretched Levi out. It took a few firm nudges to slip his finger past the rim; he almost stopped when nails dig into the skin of his chest but they relaxed not a second later so he didn’t stop. Erwin moaned gloriously as the digit bottomed out at the knuckle because it was enough to make Levi tighten just a little bit at the increasing stretch.

“Good boy, so good.” Erwin knew he was squeezing the boy a little harder than he needed to because he could feel his heartbeat through his back, but he desperately needed more to ground him.

Levi only responded with a hoarse giggle, probably from the praise, so after a minute of slow thrusts to make sure he wasn’t hurting Levi, Mike lined up a second finger. The boy mewled quietly into the larger blonde's shoulder when he felt the swipe of the second fingertip, but when it was pressed in his body immediately locked up. A small whimper left Levi’s mouth that he tried to hide, but nothing got past Mike and Erwin.

“You okay, sweetie?” Mike stilled both fingers and made eye contact with Erwin when he lifted his head from Levi's neck. The raven nodded his head but he was still pulled tight.

“Talk to us, honey.” The smaller blonde whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek when Levi shivered. “We aren’t scaring you, are we?”

“H…hurts a…a little…” Levi rubbed his face harder into Mike's muscles, like he was ashamed of his words. A small sniffle made a funny noise against the tanned skin.

“I know, darling. It’s okay. I can use more lube unless…do you want me to stop?” Mike used his free hand to rub over the thigh of the leg he had tucked between his own. “Its okay if you do.”

“N-no, p…papa…” This time Mike was sure a small tear rolled into the crook of his armpit.

As much as me wanted to console the boy, Mike couldn’t stop his cock from violently twitching, and he definitely felt Erwin pulse against his fingers. They absolutely loved seeing Levi cry from feeling too good. This was still an up-in-the-air situation for the two of them because it Levi's headspace but none of them were afraid to use safewords, even in the deepest of places they had all used them before. So, until Levi called one or they got a weird feeling, both blondes let his tears make them harder.

“You can cry, angel. It’s okay.” Erwin's eyes were half-lidded as he leaned up to see the tears and nuzzle Levi's skin.

More lube was added to the mix which helped Levi relax just a bit more but it didn’t stop the tears from really starting to roll. Mike started a gentle rhythm with his fingers, making sure to give Erwin teasing taps or caresses against the thick vein the ran along the left side of his cock. By the time Mike got the third finger thrusting in at a good pace, his entire shoulder was soaked with tears as little sobs choked their way out of their boy's throat. Both blondes were truly at the end of their ropes as they listened to Levi try to bite back his noises, which they should have been ashamed of, but he hadn’t once tried to pull away so they took it as a good sign.

“Oh, baby. My little pumpkin, you sound so pretty when you cry.” Erwin was adding in short, blunt thrusts as he purred into Levi's ear.

“Da…ahh!” Levi coughed wetly and sniffled loudly while digging his fingers into Mike's arm.

“You’re so loose, cupcake. Are you ready? Can papa put his cock in you now? Please, baby?” Mike fully sheathed his fingers and spread the wide to take pride in the wet, pliant ring.

A verbal response wasn’t even really necessary because once the question was spoken Mike felt the precum coated prod of Levi's cock against his forearm from where they were smooshed together. The boy's body was so responsive, through his tears and the sobbing he was so hard and ready to please them. Levi released the white-knuckle grip he’d taken on the larger blonde's arm to quickly move it to his hip and beckon him forward with weak pulls.

“I think he wants it, papa.” Erwin made a strained chuckle when Levi whined softly and tried to force Mike's hips against his own. “You’re such a good baby, Levi, my sweet little boy. Tell papa what you want, darling. Come on, you can do it. Do you want papa's cock, pumpkin?”

“Y – mmm!” Levi's eyes rolled back when Mike's fingers swiped over his prostate, aided by a deep thrust from Erwin. “Da…pa…pl-ple…please!”

“Please what, angel?” Mike felt himself getting lightheaded from breathing in what little oxygen was left for him and Levi to share between themselves. The boy was panting and stealing most of it from it him but it was so incredibly arousing to watch. “Say it and I’ll give it to you. You don’t have to say anything else. Just tell papa what you want, cupcake.”

“N…need…” The raven swallowed loudly around the dryness of his mouth. “Ne-need…pap-papa's….papa's c-cock…”

Need, their baby needed them. Erwin moaned deeply when the fingers were removed from near his cock and he watched the larger man scramble to pop the cap on the bottle of lube and smooth a thick handful over his aching length. The way his large muscles quivered in anticipation and his forehead beaded with sweat that mixed into still damp hair, Erwin just found it all so beautiful. It was also beautiful to see Levi's fingers twitch and grip around the air when they'd been dislodged from their hold on Mike's skin while he situated himself.

“Just hold onto me, okay? Tell me if I need to stop, Levi.” He waited for the boy to look at him to give a warm smile and hummed softly when Levi nodded.

Sweaty, nimble fingers shook as they danced their way up his back muscles and gripped onto his toned shoulder blades. Levi pressed his back into Erwin's stomach and his face into Mike's neck when the bulbous, blunt head of another cock found his rim. Erwin smiled when Mike leaned in to give Levi one last peck on the cheek.

“I’m so hard for you, angel. Can you feel it?” Mike growled as his head slipped through the sea of wetness around the boy's hole. Levi whined weakly and nodded into his throat. “All for my baby.”

“Cant wait to full you up, darling.” Erwin wrapped an arm around his husband's ribs to tangle his fingers together with their boy's.

“F-fill m-me up?” Levi's feigned innocence was running on it’s thinnest line because his hole throbbed around Erwin's cock.

“Mmhm. Me and papa are gonna make you so messy.” He felt Mike shuffle his hips forward just a bit more so Erwin tugged Levi's leg up just a bit more to open his hips the farthest he could. “Such a flexible boy.”

“The gymnastics classes really paid off.” Mike chuckled darkly.

“I most certainly agree.” The smaller blonde thrusted shallowly but it still made the raven squeak and scratch at his forearm.

“You ready, baby?” Mike whispered softly into Levi's ear only to receive an immediate nod of inky hair.

Impatience quickly took over because Mike didn’t need anymore incentive to make his move. Erwin gripped onto Levi's fingers with one hand and the boy's chest with the other as he felt the larger man start to push in. It took a couple of tries but as soon as the large crown of Mike's cock pushed past the overstretched ring of muscle, a loud groan ripped from all three of them. Erwin and Mike both knew there was absolutely no way they were going to last as he inched farther inside with help from the copious amounts of lube and glorious way Levi's hole sucked them deeper. Erwin tried so hard, but by the time Mike's length was stuffed halfway in, the control on himself slipped momentarily and his hips stuttered over a hard thrust. As he slipped back in, it caused Mike to bottom out with him a bit sooner than planned. The room filled with a sharp gasp and a small scream as Levi raked his and Erwin’s nails down the large, sweaty expanse of Mike's shoulders and crimp the flesh of his chest. Mike was sure he felt the small fingers rip his skin open at every point.

“Ow!” The raven’s leg curled around Mike's ribs tightly, an anchor he was trying to use to pull away from their connection. The poor boy's breath evacuated his lungs his deep sob-sounding puffs while his body trembled like a dry leaf. “Ow…owie…ouch! P-papa…ow!”

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” He tried to soothe over the trembling thigh but his own selfish bliss clouded him brain. “Oh my fuck…god…”

“D-daddy…daddy…” Levi cried the words out between chokes of tears.

“I’m sorry, angel. F-fuck.” Erwin tried to reassure him by rubbing his thumb over the back of Levi's hand and caressing his chest. The tightness around his was unimaginable and made his vision blurry. “It’s okay, shh shh. It’s alright. That was my fault. You’re okay, it’s okay.”

Levi cried and trembled in their arms, but, sadistically, both the blondes only found it almost orgasm-inducing. They each held Levi with one hand, Erwin’s on his chest and Mike’s between Levi’s hip and the bed, while prowling over as much of each other’s skin as they could reach with the other hands. Mike, predictably, went directly to grabbing for the meaty, supple cheeks of his husband's ass and daring to sweep his fingers between the cheeks to feel the left over lube and cum from earlier. Erwin, however, pulled his fingers away from Levi's hand to card them through the sweaty locks pooling into Mike's face to get a good look at that gorgeous, flushed face.

“Your cock feels so fucking good.” Mike laughed softly and kisses Erwin's wrist.

“Mmm, yours too. Fuck, you made him so tight.” He crimped the blonde strands in his hand and listened to Mike groan.

After getting their fill of one another to give Levi time to adjust, they finally turned their undivided attention back to him. He hadn’t tightened up too much, probably a big thanks to the warmth of the lube and a proper stretching, but they knew he was feeling every inch of them inside of him from the look on his face. A worried set of wrinkles had taken up residence between his eyebrows and a thick sheen of sweat coated through his hair down across his forehead. His mouth was slack as drool leaked like a stream over Mike's shoulder but his lips still trembled.

“You’re so amazing, pumpkin. Such an amazing special spot just for me and papa.” Erwin lavished kisses across the nape of Levi's neck and shoulders.

“We are so proud of you. You look so beautiful on our cocks, cupcake.” Mike rubbed his nose into the boy's cheek.

Another minute passed before Levi's fingers finally eased their iron grip on Mike's skin. His breathing evened out and his sobs quieted to small sniffles, even made way for low moans when the cocks inside him pulsed together. His eyes were shut but almost like he was sleeping, not in a way to suggest pain. Levi sucked in a deep, lung-filling breath before releasing it as a long and satisfied groan

“F…fuck me.” It was a command not a request that threw both blondes into overdrive.

Every noise seemed to battle for dominance between the creaking of the bedframe, the loud and heavy moans, high squeaks, and wet slapping of skin. Levi's body was completely limp between then but with the large guiding hands wrapped around the boy's hips, everyone got exactly what they needed. Impaled wasn’t even a synonym for the way the larger men forced the small hole to accept their cocks because they were given the go-ahead to have their way. Words were undiscernible as both lengths slammed into the raven’s prostate at a dangerous force.

The lube was doing exactly what it was meant to. Levi's muscles felt like a massaging fire around their cocks, threatening to melt everything as it squelched and splattered against the tops of their thighs. The hole was so open and loose, giving way to each and every inch forced past it's rim with a thankful flutter. Both blondes felt their minds going numb with glorious pleasure from the suction around them.

On any normal day, Mike and Erwin prided themselves on their stamina, even during lengthy sessions that last much longer than this one. But today they had both been aroused and teased past their breaking point. It might have been embarrassing for Mike when he didn’t even reach a dozen of the synchronized strokes but when Erwin gave him that lustful, heavy glare and growled wantonly, he knew it wasn’t just him.

“Gonna cum. O-oh, cu-cup – fuck!” Mike tried to warn the small boy crushed between them, because he knew Erwin had nothing left, but the boy purposefully tightened his muscles.

For both of the large, muscled men, everything went white. In a flurry of uncontrolled rolls and stuttering thrusts, each man filled Levi's body with a large, thick load as they sheathed themselves as deeply as possible. The angle was perfect and provided enough room for them to bottom out and press their sacks against each other. The thick veins along the bottom pulsed against one another as their balls finished emptying and relieved groans filled the air. They both felt like strings pulled too tight in a blanket, and in that moment, everything snapped and unraveled beautifully.

The air in the room became cramped with loud, panting breaths and soft groans as everyone fought for breath in the sweat-thickened air. Erwin and Mike's legs twitched and spasmed against one another but they still shifted gently to tangle them together even more. The sweaty hair of their thighs tickled through the thick beads of sweat that collected on their skin but it felt so fucking good. At some point both of them had let their eyes flutter shut while they came down and let the thundering of their hearts slow down to a safer pace, but they couldn’t keep their little boy out of sight for too long.

“Oh god. Fuck. F-fuck. Oh baby. Sweetheart.” Mike caught Levi swallowed roughly to wet his throat and smiled when the boy grinned widely at him.

“Papa…” Small tears continuously collected, overflowed, and rolled over Levi's cheeks but he didn’t seem to be the least bit upset. “Daddy…”

“You okay, baby?” Erwin hummed and nosed into the back of the boy's hair.

“You’re all flushed and sweaty, darling.” Mike couples his statement with tender touches to the raven's thigh.

“Fe…feels g-good…” His silver globed rolled shut as he relaxed into their arms.

Basking in the afterglow was something all three of them thoroughly enjoyed. Time to feel the last of their sweating beading and cooling as their cocks went soft and breaths evened out to give way for normal chest rhythms. Mike needed slow, deliberate kisses after sex, the kind that involved sweeping tongues and happy nips that pinched puffy lips. Erwin, on the other hand, was a touchy lover, skirting Mike and Levi with as many feather-light swipes of his fingertips as possible, across every patch of skin available to him. Levi accepted it all and took it all in perfect stride, like the beautiful, amazing angel both men knew him to be, but after a while he started to drift in and out of being fully present.

“Win, I think he’s about to drop.” Mike whispered softly when Levi didn’t completely respond to a kiss.

“Shit, okay. Let’s give him a bath and then we can rub him down before we take a nap.” Erwin took a minute to considered something. “Do…should we plug him? Do you think that would be too much?”

“Fuck. Um.” Mike tooled at the droopy-eyed boy against his chest. “He – I mean, normally he hates it when we don’t, but…I don’t know. But super little him _definitely_ wouldn’t want it all over him.”

“You’re right about that.” Erwin chuckled while he remembered the way Levi freaked out when he got some watered down applesauce on his arm during lunch one afternoon. “Is there still one in your drawer?”

“Probably.” They both knew how much of a dirty bastard the larger blonde was when it came to taking his chance to plug one of his beloveds.

Carefully, Mike rolled into his back and stretched to tip the corner of the beside table drawer with his fingers Levi whined quietly at the loss of his chest but Erwin pulled him closer to quiet his cries with sweet, soothing mumbles. It took a few fumbled pushes but Mike was able to push the drawer open and grab a medium-sized glass plug before rolling back.

“Baby? Levi, can you hear me angel?” The smaller blonde rubbed gentle circles into the boy's upper arm until he came back around, opened his eyes, and made a small squeak in acknowledgement. “There’s daddy’s little boy, hi honey. Papa and I need to clean you up so we’re going to pull out. But don’t worry, we’re going to put a plug in so you still feel good and full. Is that okay?”

“O…k-ka…okay, da…ddy…” Levi tried to smile but his bottom lips interrupted it with a tremble.

“Hey, hey. Oh, cupcake don’t cry. It's okay. Shh, you did perfectly. We're right here.” Mike positioned the smooth glass next to the boy's hole. Erwin let his own fingers join in wrapping around the heart-shaped end.

In one gentle movement, both the men pulled out of Levi's overstretched body and simultaneously eased the plug inside of him, knowing their cum and the small amount of leftover lube would do the trick. Levi made a soft noise during the exchange but quieted down with a sigh the second he was full again.

“Daddy, do you wanna start the bath while I get our pretty little boy picked up?” Mike sat up and started to gather Levi into his arms.

“Absolutely.” Erwin smiled widely, placing a kiss to Levi's forehead before forcing himself from the mattress.

Erwin padded into the bathroom on unsteady, jelly-like legs with a purpose. He flipped the switch on the obscenely large jacuzzi tub and started it to fill with steaming hot water as he grabbed the soothing oatmeal bath crystals. He sprinkled a little too much in there before opting to also add in a few squirts of Levi's favorite tea-scented bath moisturizer and turning on the gentle jets to mix everything around.

It took a bit of cooing and cheek kissing to convince the boy to hold onto him, but Mike eventually had Levi's arms weakly wrapped around his neck. He carried the raven into the bathroom bridal style and made his way over to the open shower. After toeing the stool into the tiles space, Erwin joined the pair for a quick shower to rinse off all the cum and sweat, all of which Levi was semi-comatose for, only flinching when the warm water flowed over his lower body.

Buying such a large bath was originally Levi's idea when they bought the house so many years ago, but it quickly became a purchase that the trio would live to never regret. For times like this the comically large piece of furniture was worth it’s weight in gold because the way Levi's body relaxed instantly after being lowered into the rolling water was priceless. Mike and Erwin were able to lay side by side comfortably, completely outstretched with the boy cradled on their chests on his stomach, completely submerged other than his head and the top of his shoulders. They each lathered a soft, spongy loofa with gentle body wash to cleanse the small, exhausted body at the same time. They let him rest a bit longer after that before using their hands to swipe an unscented soap over his thighs, ass, and between his cheeks, careful to avoid jostling the plug.

Their boy, the sweet angel, rested through the entire bath, just soaking up the aftercare like a cat in sunlight. He was definitely conscious, apparent from his groaning and body movements that made the cleaning easier. He was even able to mostly support himself to lean up while they washed his hair. Each of the blondes took turn holding him while the other washed himself with a quickness as the water grew lukewarm, almost cold and Levi started shivering.

Getting dried off was much easier since Levi started to come around a bit more after his bath. Erwin dried him off as the boy stood outside the tub braced on his large shoulders while Mike changed the sheets and blankets on the bed. Then it was Erwin's turn to bridal-carry the wonderfully small boy back to their bed for the raven’s next favorite part of these kinds of evenings. The blonde got the boy situated on his stomach in the middle of the fresh bed and grabbed the large bottle of expensive strawberry and lemon scented hemp lotion. Any excuse to put their hands back on the body of their amazing baby boy was graciously accepted.

He melted under their touch the very moment the cool lotion was being massaged into his skin. Erwin started at the boy's delicate shoulders, paying close attention to the small love bites he hadn’t realized he’d left earlier, probably when he was climaxing. Mike preferred to ascend from Levi's lower half, making his way up from the raven’s feet to spend most of his time on his fingernail-printed thighs. They would start, meet in the middle to wind their fingers together over his supple cheeks, and go back to the beginning. They took their time to go over each centimeter of skin multiple times just to listen to all of the small groans, huffs, and moans that Levi shamelessly let slip past his lips.

“Hey, sweet baby, can you roll over for us?” Erwin rubbed a large circle over Levi's shoulder blades.

Like a light switch, the boy's spine locked up and stole away every inch of relaxation the pair had worked into his body. Erwin and Mike immediately exchanged a heavy look of concern.

“Honey? Darling are you okay?” Mike quickly lowered him down onto the bed and lay close against the raven’s left side. Levi just pressed his face into the sheets and pulled his hands inward to cover his cheeks.

“Angel? Sweetie, tell daddy and papa what’s wrong.” Erwin carded through the still damp dark hair. He wanted to lay next to their boy also but he was a little too close to the headboard to make as smooth of a position change as Mike did. “Come on, pumpkin, please.”

Instead of using his words, Levi made a very uncalculated move that took both men by surprise, much like most of this experience had. He moved one hand to weakly wrap around Erwin's ankle while twisting his hips to bring his knees underneath him. By popping his hips into the air, Mike was presented with a glorious sight: Levi's bright pink, leaking cock standing proud and connected to the blanket below him with a string on precum. And it made his mouth water.

“Oh, cupcake. You want more, baby?” Mike felt a fiery stir in his blood and his cock and balls throbbed, but more so with overuse than physical excitement.

“Mmm, pumpkin.” From his vantage point, Erwin was also able to see the boy's erection, but his body had just about the same reaction that Mike's did by trying to fight against the arousal brewing low in his system.

It hit them both at the same time that Levi hadn’t cum during the last round which gave them both a small sense of guilt. Levi didn’t seem too broken up about it, though, as he pressed himself back into the bed and ground hiss hips. And Mike, he knew it was his turn to have his chance to bathe the boy in pleasure like Erwin had earlier.

“Here, let daddy and p–” Erwin was interrupted by a playful growl as his husband moved to take his previous place behind Levi.

“You get nothing.” Mike spread the boy's thighs and pulled until the pale legs were stretched out around his shoulders, taking a moment even to tug that gorgeous cock back towards him so it wasn’t hidden under Levi's body anymore. “Daddy made you cum all by himself earlier. Don’t you think it's my turn, cupcake?”

Even though Erwin could feel a rumble of jealousy creeping up his throat in response to Mike's possessiveness, he couldn’t get over how beautiful Levi looked when he keened and allowed Mike to manipulate his body. He wanted to be part of it though so Erwin carefully situated himself to lay across the pillows and bring Levi into his arms.

“You want papa to make you feel better, Levi?” Erwin cooed into the boy's ear. Levi grabbed at his shoulders and whined. “Yeah, you do baby. Give me kisses?”

Levi looked up from where he’d put his face into Erwin's chest, the man's heart skipped a beat at how deep the fresh blush shown on the raven's face. It was almost like they’d never taken a break or let themselves calm down. Levi looked fucked out all over again, like he’d just taken them instead of getting a relaxing bath or a good rub down which, granted, got him hard again, but still. He was so beautiful. Mike saw their mouths come together and moved towards his own goal.

Slipping his arms under the boy’s hips was, easily, his favorite this to do because it brought his face dangerously close to the sweet center of his little boy's body. He brought his hands back and over to grip and spread Levi's cheeks revealing the base of the plug teasingly hiding a puffy, overworked ring of muscle. Mike nuzzled into the gem and hummed when Levi's glorious scent filled his nose. He gathered a thick coating of spit on his tongue and licked a strip from the boy's sack to his hole, but the motion shook Levi from kissing Erwin.

“P-papa…what – licking my…” The boy fakes innocence again but still shakes at the stimulation.

“Mmm,” Mike repeated the swipe, this time taking a moment to grab the end of the plug with his teeth. He pulled back just enough to lick the bare rim where it wrapped around the glass stem. “My cupcake is full of yummy icing. Won’t you let me taste you, angel?”

Levi let out a high-pitched moan and pressed his hips back into Mike's face; having his ass eaten really was one of his most favorite things and Mike knew it like a second language. The fact that the boy was willing to drop his act even for a small moment was more than enough to tell Mike what he really wanted. And the larger blonde was happy to oblige.

“You’re such a perfect boy.” Mike nosed into him again. “Don’t hold back for your papa.”

And hold back Levi certainly did not.

Mike dove right in, smothering himself between the boy's glowing, abused cheeks. He licked Levi from the tip of his cock all the way to the curved edges of the heart-shaped plug and seized the foreign object with his teeth. He gently pulled it away until it popped free and was discarded over the edge of the bed to clank over the hardwood floors. Levi cried out loudly into Erwin's chest where his head was pillowed and whined when the cum instantly started to spill from his hole, but Mike didn’t let any of it go to waste. He shoved his tongue directly into that pulsing, sloppy hole to lick out the copious amounts of cum he and Erwin had filled the boy with.

The remaining lube made the edges of Mike's lips go numb but the perfect taste of his seed mixed with Erwin's made everything else so unimportant. He could take the numbing feeling if it meant getting to swallow everything their boy had taken for them. He moaned as it filled his mouth, slipped down his throat, and settled in his stomach like a heavenly, passion-centered weight. Levi cried out above him with each suck at his hole, groaned every time Mike prodded deeper with his tongue, and called for him the more the stimulation made his muscles flutter. Levi rocked back harder the more he shook and his cock twitched as Mike ate him way past being completely empty and clean.

“What’s wrong, cupcake? Should papa stop?” The blonde flattened his tongue over the boy's trembling sack.

“N-nu…no! P…papa…” Levi panted heavily into Erwin's chest hair and gave the man a needy look.

“Tell papa what you need, pumpkin. I bet he’ll give it to you if you ask him.” Erwin whispered and rubbed their noses together. Levi squirmed in his arms and whined weakly.

“P…papa?” The boy moaned softly.

“Yes, little one?” Mike sucked one of Levi's balls into his mouth.

“A-ahh!” The boy rode back again and moaned when Mike's nose nudged his hole. The man asked him again before sucking at the other full, tender part of his sack. “P-papa…papa…su-suck on…on m-me...please?”

Both blondes groaned at the boy's forwardness, knowing that his headspace was a mess, crumbling as need to chase release started to rear its head. Mike could tell from how Levi's hole twitched around nothing and his cock leaked precum like a dripping faucet. He couldn’t see it on the raven's face like Erwin could, the way the shorter blonde got to watch Levi's eyes let needy tears stream down his cheeks and his eyebrows come together is horny frustration.

“Does my baby need to cum? Hmm?” Mike covered the boy's hole with hips lips and licking in with abandon until Levi quaked with a deafening cry.

“Cum for us, baby. Let go. Come on, sweetie.” Erwin captured the boy's lips in a quick kiss.

Mike pulled Levi's hips closer to his mouth to shove his tongue as deep as it could go until he was absolutely sure the boy was clean. Levi gave one last groan before pulling away from Erwin's kiss to mumble begging words down to Mike until the man had no choice but to show the poor raven mercy and take his cock into his mouth.

“Papa!” Levi fingers dug into the meat of Erwin's shoulders.

Both men worked him over in tandem, not giving in even for a second. Erwin whispered filthy words of encouragement while Mike swallowed every inch of Levi's cock into his mouth and down his throat without gagging. They all had plenty of practice but if anyone could deep throat better than Levi, it was Mike with his obsessive desire to take in his daily calorie count in cum. Mike bobbed his head, bumping Levi's sack with his nose every time he bottomed out to draw long moans from the raven’s throat. He pulled back to swirl his tongue around the pulsing crown, groaned at the salty taste, and flicked at the small slit.

With that, the crest of Levi's orgasm broke and he came with a high-pitched, shaky moan. His cock throbbed and trembled as the small amount of release pulsed down Mike's throat. The blonde groaned and drank it down with a feeling of victory in his blood while Erwin patted Levi's hair.

“That’s my good little boy. Oh, you did so good.” Erwin cooed in the boy's ear and scratched over his scalp. “Mmm, you made papa so happy, I bet.”

“So, so happy, angel.” Mike purred after pulling off the softening cock with a pop. He made one more pass over Levi's lower body with his tongue just to make him twitch and groan.

A wave of completion blanketed the entire room as all three of them took a deep breath and released heavy groans of satisfaction. Mike rested his head on the swell of Levi's ass and looked up to where his husband had the boy pillowed on his chest, mouth hanging open with a string of drool connecting him to the sea of golden chest hair under his cheek. They stayed like this for a bit, long enough for Erwin's eyes to start drooping when the tiredness finally started to creep back into his muscles. Mike hummed from the warmth he got over his thighs as a ray of sunshine came to streak through the window and across the bottom of the bed. Their resting bliss was stolen when Levi's body twitched, the kind one does when they dream they’re falling off a cliff.

“Oh, someone is tired.” Mike chucked softly and pressed a kiss into one of Levi's cheeks before pushing to sit up.

“Mmm and he’s not the only one.” Erwin had his own laugh when he stretched his arms because Levi groaned in frustration.

“Let me clean him up real quick.” Mike let himself move away and into the bathroom, returning quickly with a warm wash cloth. He wiped the boy down, dropped the cloth in the hamper, and washed his face before padding back over to the bed.

Erwin looped his arms under Levi's and gently maneuvered to get them straight on the bed against the pillows. Mike picked the blankets and comforter up from where they’d been pushed into the floor and fluffed them to fit the bed. He climbed in and immediately glued himself to Levi's back to once again smoosh the sweet boy between their bodies. Levi was snoring lightly before it even got warm under the blankets but it only made the two men love him even more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep, beautiful snores greeted Mike when he was gently jerked from his slumber, but it was the sudden coolness of the air that really brought him around. It was Levi that woke him; the boy was trying to pull his limbs out from under where he’d octopus-ed them around Mike's body in his sleep, becoming trapped after the larger man inevitably rolled over onto his back.

“Babe, you okay?” His voice was gruff, thick with sleep.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Levi's normally voice whispered warm air against Mike's cheek.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Mike rolled a bit to release Levi's right arm and leg but the boy just snuggled into his chest again. “Everything alright?”

“Mmhm.” Levi nuzzled into his chest hair so Mike wrapped his arms around the boy's back to cradle him.

“You sure?”

“Y-yeah.” Levi nosed harder between his pecs.

“You still in space a little bit?” The fragrant scent of Levi's hair tickled at his nose when the raven nodded. He held a bit tighter and groaned softly.

“Um, do you think…? Can you help me go put Mr. Starfish up? My legs still feel like jelly.” Levi seemed hesitant to ask him.

“You know you don’t have to ask, sweetness.” Mike kissed into Levi's temple while gathering him into a toddler-like hold with his arms supporting underneath Levi's butt. The boy laughed quietly into Mike's throat as they crept across the floor, careful not to disturb their sleeping companion, stopping long enough for the tall blonde to crouch down so Levi could grab the stuffed toy.

Levi’s special room was just down the hall from their bedroom, but, easily, the prettiest one in the entire house. The door was decorated with his name in whimsical blue/purple letters and a string of fairy lights in the shape of the Capricorn constellation. Mike toed the slightly ajar barrier open to reveal the space-themed children’s room being illuminated by a light box that bathed the room in star and planet shadows. Fairy lights hung on the walls and around the headboard of the handmade rocket ship bed that was piled high with blankets and star shaped pillows.

With careful movements, Mike lowered the boy to the floor and held onto him until he was sure Levi was able to stand properly. The raven took a few timid steps to the bookshelf underneath the large television mounted on the wall where a number of his headspace-specific toys and personal items were located and dropped to kneel on the floor. Levi dusted off the spot his stuffie would be placed, which made Mike smile warmly because Levi obsessively cleaned his room so there was definitely no dust, but it was still cute to him. The amount of care Levi demonstrated for his stuffies, coloring books, and space toys always made the larger blonde feel a heavy, loving heat in his heart. Mr. Starfish was given one last big hug by the sleepy boy before being placed on the clean shelf.

“Putting Mr. Starfish back to bed?” Erwin’s deep voice gently broke the silence.

Mike and Levi both turned to see the bedhead blonde leaning against the doorframe with a sleepy smile on his face. Levi giggled lightly as he lifted his arms in Erwin's direction to give him grabby hands, the silent request to be picked up. Erwin was more than happy to comply even if he was exhausted because his baby wanted him. He stopped short for a moment to wrap an arm around Mike's waist and give his husband a soft kiss.

“Do you want your ring, darling?” Mike turned on his heel, already anticipating the answer.

“Yes, papa.” Levi's voice broke momentarily when he pushed off the floor with his feet to help Erwin pick him up just like Mike had.

“My pretty little one.” Erwin whispered lovingly into Levi's ear as the boy swung his legs through the air around his waist and arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

A beautiful, redwood jewelry box held Levi's wedding ring safely tucked away in the top drawer of his bedside table. Mike carefully lifted the lid, plucked the white gold band from its cozy pillow, and shut the drawer back. Slipping it back on to Levi's hand was always a glorious moment for the two blondes because it signaled to them that Levi was returning to his normal headspace. It slipped snuggly onto his ring finger and was then given two long kisses, one from each of the men that had worked together to pick out a matching trio to symbolize their love.

Silently, the three of them headed back to the bedroom. Erwin placed Levi in the middle of the bed, his rightful spot, and stepped away to pull the black-out curtains shut as Mike switched on the ceiling fan. They both crawled back into bed and snuggled in close to drape their arms over Levi's body and on to one another. The room quickly became cool, breezy, and comfortable.

Levi hummed happily as their legs all began to tangle and the mattress settled under their weight. Levi was quick to drift into sleep first and fill the space between them with his very quiet, breathy snores. Mike and Erwin smirked in unison as the boy automatically lifted his left hand and suckled his thumb into his mouth; he pressed his other hand into Erwin's shoulder and wriggled his shoulders against Mike's chest. The blonde men exchanged one more long, dragging kiss as they felt themselves dropping back into the depths of sleep. Even with it heavy in their joints, Mike couldn’t stop himself from giving Levi's shoulders one last nuzzle and Erwin readjusted the arm under his neck; it snagged on something hanging from the headboard and, after realizing it was Levi's shirt, he pulled the opposing fabric down and dropped it on the floor.

“Mike, I swear to God on my life, I will tie you down and shave that shit off your face myself if you don’t when we get up. And Erwin, drop one more thing on the fucking floor and you won’t see my naked body for a week.”

Levi's sinister, authoritative voice was terrifying at first until both men looked down at him. Through the darkness his silver eyes glittered with danger, but they couldn’t stop themselves from laughing because it was all nearly cancelled out by the fact that he was still sucking on his thumb. Still, they said yes. They would do anything he ever asked because their husband, moaning or complaining, was more important than anything else.


End file.
